Malédiction
by Sochi-suzuki
Summary: Un chasseur maudit devient lui même la proie qu'il chassait.  Histoire remise j'ai décider de la mettre en un coup et non de la découper en chap, excusez moi.  venez lire pour savoir la fin de l'hist sinon venait décourvrir cet autre monde !


Bonjours à tous !

Tout d'abors excusez moi de ne pas avoir poster de chose avant et surtout de changer de façon de vous présentez malédiction, j'ai finalement décider de la mettre en un coup et de vous la présentez sous la forme d'une longue os comme j'ai si souvent l'habitude de faire.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est une OS qui me tient vraiment à coeur, j'ai l'idée en tête depuis déjà un an et voilà que j'ai enfin réussis à la faire, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire.

sur ce je vous laisse la découvrir, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un monde différent du notre, les hommes côtoyaient la magie et les créatures fantastiques. Mais au fils du temps ces dernières ont finit par progressivement disparaître. La raison ? Nul ne le sais vraiment, les gens ont cessé d'être fasciné par ses créatures majestueuses allant même jusqu'à ignorer leur existence. Elles ont ainsi finit par disparaître progressivement du cœur des gens, peut-être était-ce pour ça... Pour autant certaines faisaient toujours parler d'elles, c'était le cas de Pégase, des licornes, des phœnix mais surtout des dragons. Toutes étaient rare et considéré comme des animaux magiques aux pouvoirs fabuleux. C'est à partir de là que les chasseurs firent leur apparition, des hommes défiant ses créatures fantastiques, les tuant pour finir par les vendre au plus offrant. Parmi ces chasseurs se trouvait un homme connus de toute une région pour s'en prendre majoritairement aux dragons. Cet homme blond aux yeux gris se nommait Kyo, il était hargneux et déterminer, il ne renoncer jamais. Il avait été de nombreuse fois blessé et avait frôler la mort plus d'une fois. Il était toujours habillé d'une tenue spécial et de tout un attirail mais ce qui surprenait le plus, quand on le voyait la première fois, était sa taille. Contrairement aux autres chasseurs il était de petite taille mais ça ne l'empêcher absolument pas de rivaliser avec eux au contraire.

Malgré qu'il voyageait beaucoup, Kyo avait décidé de s'installer dans une grande maison au milieu d'une forêt pour être tranquille et s'entrainer. Non loin de la se trouver un village tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. Kyo n'était pas forcement très apprécié des habitants, il leur faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se mesurer à lui et que tout lui était dut. Personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose contre ça.

Mais un jour pourtant, une vieille dame arriva au village, il emmanait d'elle une aura que certains villageois remarquèrent tout de suite et n'osaient pas trop l'approcher. Elle voulait simplement se ravitailler et trouver un toit pour la nuit avant de continuer son voyage. La vieille dame n'avait cependant pas d'argent et demander aux âmes charitables de l'aider. Elle rentra dans une auberge et demanda à la femme qui était derrière le comptoir quelque chose à manger et si elle pouvait l'accueillir pour la nuit. La femme accepta alors, la vieille dame la remercia d'avoir si bon cœur. Mais dans la salle se trouvait une certaine personne qui s'exclama.

-Si on a pas d'argent on devrait avoir le droit à rien !

Elle regarda la personne qui venait de parler, il s'agissait de Kyo entouré de nombreux hommes mais aussi d'alcool, peut-être plus cette dernière d'ailleurs. Il racontait une nouvelle fois tous les exploits qu'il avait fait, les nombreux trophées qu'il avait garder à combattre tous ces dragons et l'argent qu'il en avait retiré. A l'entendre, il en avait tuer plus d'une vingtaine, il devait avoir bien bu car il était à moitié debout sur la table entrain de mimer ses batailles en riant aux éclats. Au bout d'un moment le blond finit par légèrement se calmer et rajouta.

-T'façon ces dragons ceux ne sont que des monstres, je ne fait que débarrasser notre monde de ces créatures, on devrait m'en remercier.

La vieille dame serra alors le pendentif qu'elle autours du cou dans sa main en regardant le blond, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire un fond de colère. Lorsque le soir tomba Kyo finit par sortir de la ville pour rentrer chez lui, légèrement vacillant tout de même. Sur le chemin il finit par tomber nez à nez avec cette dame étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout la toi la vieille... j'croyais que t'avais trouver quelqu'un d'assez crédule pour t'héberger...

Il continua d'avancer.

-Maintenant laisse moi passer et reprend ta route.

La vieille dame le stoppa alors et le regarda durement.

-Oh j'ai peur, plaisant Kyo.

-Moque toi de moi comme bon te semble jeune homme... alors comme ça tu es fier de dire que tu as tuer tous ces dragons chasseur ?

-Ben évidement, c'est un plaisir pour moi de les tuer et de gagner un bon paquet d'argent avec leurs dépouille hahahaha.

La s'en fut trop pour la vieille dame il y eut comme un souffle de vent violent qui l'entoura faisant voler son manteau, ce qui surprit le blond qui en resta statufié sur place.

-Comment oses-tu être fier de ce que tu fait ? Tu ôtes la vie à ses créatures majestueuses qui ne demande rien et tu oses les traiter de monstres ! ici le seul monstre c'est toi !

Son regard était devenus noir, même si il avait déjà connus pire, la peur envahi Kyo.

-Sache que l'un de ces monstres comme tu les appelles m'a sauver la vie et depuis ce jour je me suis jurer de les protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et c'est à cause de personne comme toi qu'ils disparaissent ! Et je ne le permettrait pas !

Une drôle de lumière apparut autours de ses mains.

-Mais...mais qui es-tu ? Fit Kyo qui n'arrivait pas à bouger.

C'était comme si il y avait une précision qui le traversait l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, c'était oppressant.

-Je suis certainement à présent l'une des dernières personnes à savoir utiliser la magie et les sortilèges. Prépare toi à subir ma malédiction !

Un vent violent enveloppa à présent Kyo qui ne put rien faire.

-Toi qui as tué tant de ces créatures magique que vas-tu faire en en devenant une ? Subiras-tu le même sort ? Ou auras tu plus de chance en trouvant une personne comme moi prête à tout pour te protéger ?

Une forte lumière remplaça alors le vent, le blond eut alors l'impression qu'elle l'enveloppait complètement, une sensation étrange l'envahis alors. Puis aussi rapidement que cela avait commencer, tout s'arrêta.

La vieille dame passa à côté de lui et prit le chemin pour se diriger vers le village. Kyo reprit ses esprits et se regarda, rien n'avait changer, il se retourna alors vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien fait, tu fait vraiment du bruit pour rien.

Il avait dit ça pourtant il savait bien que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas normal mais tel était son caractère il ne préférait ne pas y croire. Mais elle se retourna pas et continua son chemin en ajoutant.

-Tu te rendras vite compte du contraire.

Puis elle finit par disparaître à l'horizon. Le blond n'en avait guère à faire de sa soit disant malédiction et retourna chez lui.

Seulement une fois que la nuit tomba, alors qu'il était dans sa chambre quelque chose se passa. Il eut soudainement très mal à la tête, c'était terrible, il se la tenait entre ses mains, la douleur se lisant sur son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était prit dans un étaux qu'on s'amuser à serrer de plus en plus. Il fut alors prit d'une étrange sensation en plus de la douleur il fut prit de frissons et de tremblements. Il regarda alors sa main, l'air effrayer, sa peau commencer à virer au gris, des écailles apparaissaient progressivement sur tout son corps. De longues griffes noires virent remplacer ses ongles, perçant ses chaussures. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il avait l'air de souffrir énormément, il évacuer sa douleur par des cris laissant apparaître dans sa bouche des crocs ayant remplacés ses dents. C'était une douleur insoutenable, il voulait quelle disparaisse et s'enfoncer ses griffes dans son crâne quand soudain deux cornes, elles aussi noires, prirent place sur sa tête.

-Aaaah qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Aaaah !

Il ouvrit alors des yeux qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Il se plia en deux tant la douleur était insoutenable. Son haut finit par se déchirer laissant place à deux ailes de chauves sourit grise et noire qui lui poussèrent dans le dos, puis une queue.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

...

Plusieurs mois s'écroulèrent depuis cette nuit là.

Et en ce jour, un jeune homme châtain arriva en ville mais cette dernière avait comme perdus son charme, il y avait que peu de monde dans les rues ce qui le surprit. Muni d'un simple sac en bandoulière il pénétra dans l'auberge et alla au comptoir histoire de se désaltérer après la marche qu'il venait de faire. A peine fut-il servit que la femme le regarda.

-Dit donc mon joli, je t'ai jamais vu par ici. C'est quoi ton nom ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans notre village ?

Le jeune homme posa alors le verre qu'il tenait en main.

-Je m'appelle Mao enchanté. Je suis de passage, j'essaie de retrouver un membre de ma famille qi habite de l'autre côté de cette vaste forêt qui arbore la sortie de votre village. Mais j'ai pas envie de suivre la route, je serais pas arriver sinon... alors je veux couper par la forêt.

Il avait dit ça en souriant, les personnes ici semblaient gentilles avec lui et puis il aimait voyager. Le dénommé Mao remarqua cependant le silence dans la salle, les regards tous posés sur lui et les yeux un brin inquiet de la femme. Mais qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

-Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer dans la forêt jeune homme, fit un vieil homme.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est désormais la demeure d'un dragon.

-Un dragon ? Fit Mao avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité et de fascination.

-Oui.

-Comment ça vous l'avez vu ? Reprit-il de plus en plus curieux.

-Certaines nuits on peux entendre son cris raisonner dans toute la forêt, fit le vieil homme.

-Il paraît même que quelque personnes auraient vu sa silhouette volante dans la nuit, dit l'aubergiste.

-Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce chasseur ! S'exclama un autre vieillard.

-Et voilà il est repartit, c'est la même chose à chaque fois qu'un étranger viens en ville, soupira la femme.

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers son client que le châtain se trouvait désormais à la table de ces vieilles personnes qui semblaient savoir beaucoup de chose.

-C'est vrai ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il s'agit d'un chasseur de dragon qui a décider de venir s'installer dans la forêt..., commença l'un.

-Et comme par hasard quelques temps après ce dragon apparaît, il y a anguille sous roche moi je vous le dit, finit le deuxième.

-Et c'est qui ce chasseur ? Questionna Mao.

-Il s'appelle Kyo, il est très connus dans la région, continua l'aubergiste. Il n'était pas très apprécié ici. C'est quelqu'un de prétentieux, on peux dire qu'il a un caractère bien à lui.

-Tu veux dire un sale caractère, renchérit un homme assis au comptoir.

-Bon c'est vrai tu as raison.

-Ah ? Fit Mao qui buvait chacune de leur paroles.

-A chaque fois qu'il venait en ville c'était toujours la même rengaine, on avait le droit à ses histoires et quand il avait un coup dans le nez c'était encore pire, reprit l'homme.

-Mais depuis plusieurs mois déjà il ne vient que très rarement en ville. Disons une fois par semaine pour acheter ce dont il a besoin et repartir aussitôt, continua la femme.

-Ouais ben bon débarras, fit l'un des vieillards.

Certains des personnes présentes se mirent à rigoler.

-En tout cas moi je trouve ça bizarre, il a drôlement changer en peu de temps, je me demande ce qui c'est passer, réfléchit l'aubergiste.

-Il a toujours été bizarre cet homme de toute façon, fit l'un des vieil hommes.

-Et puis je suis sur que c'est à cause de lui que ce dragon se trouve ici, il doit mijoter quelque chose voilà tout, dit le second.

Alors que tout le monde débattait sur le pourquoi de la présence de ce dragon ici, Mao écoutait d'une oreille attentive mais finit par poser une question.

-Mais dite moi, il a déjà attaquer le village ou fait des ravages ?

-Non.

-Bah où est le problème alors ?

Tout le monde le regarda un peu étonné.

-C'est un monstre, on veux pas de ça vers chez nous qui c'est ce qui peux arriver, fit l'homme.

Une créature si majestueuse un monstre ? Mao avait du mal à le croire. Sa grand-mère lui avait souvent parler de toutes ses créatures fantastiques lorsqu'il était petit, il avait toujours trouver ça incroyable et il avait toujours rêvait dans voir pour de vrai.

Il passa le reste de la journée à discuter avec toutes ces personnes, leur racontant ce qu'il avait vécu durant son voyage. Mao était quelqu'un de très social, il pouvait discuter de tout avec n'importe qui et souriait tout le temps. Cependant la nuit tomba bien vite.

-Oh il est si tard, bon je crois que je reprendrais la route demain, fit le châtain.

-Ne t'en fait pas il me reste des chambres, tu peux dormir ici tranquille, dit l'aubergiste.

-Merci beaucoup !

Il se retrouva alors, après le diner, dans une chambre au premier étage et alors que la nuit était déjà bien noir il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda la fôret.

-Un dragon...

Il resta la un moment sans doute dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa silhouette ou d'entendre lui aussi son cris. Le sommeil le gagna cependant et il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin après un bon petit déjeuner et avec tout ce dont il avait besoin il se décida à partir.

-Tu veux vraiment traverser la forêt alors ? Demanda l'aubergiste.

-Bien sur, je n'ai pas peur, sourit le châtain.

-Bon tu as l'air déterminer mais fait bien attention à toi.

-Vous inquiétez pas ! Merci pour tout, au revoir ! Fit-il avec un geste de la main en partant.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la ville et pénétra dans la forêt. Heureusement pour l'instant il faisait beau et selon les villageois il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour la traverser. Mao allait donc devoir trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Seulement le châtain était du genre rêveur et était plus occuper à s'émerveiller devant la nature qui l'entourait. Pour manger il s'arrêta un long moment au bord d'un petit ruisseaux, laissant ses pieds profitaient de la fraicheur de l'eau. Il repartit d'un pas léger sans vraiment faire attention où il allait et au temps qui passait. Le soleil finit par doucement se coucher, le vent se leva et des nuages prirent place dans le ciel, le fond de l'air était froid et Mao frissonnait tout en continuant de marcher. Il devait trouver un endroit où passait la nuit mais aucune petite clairière à l'horizon. Le pire c'était que de gros nuages envahissaient à présent le ciel et une petite pluie commença à tomber. Il avança d'un pas plus rapide tout en se protégeant la tête de ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment, à sa grande surprise, il finit par tomber nez à nez avec une grande maison plutôt impressionnante. Il resta alors quelques secondes bouche bée devant avant de s'approcher et de s'abriter sous le portillon. Mais que faisait une maison comme celle-ci ici ? Il se rappella alors de ce qu'on lui avait dit au village, alors cette maison serait celle de ce fameux chasseur. Le châtain se demanda à quoi ce dernier pouvait bien ressembler, déjà que la maison l'impressionner alors le propriétaire. Il hésita alors à frapper à la porte mais finit par le faire au bout d'un certain moment cependant. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin entendre des bruits derrière la porte. Il entendit plusieurs déclics avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir légèrement, assez pour laisser entre voir le propriétaire. Mao fut alors surprit de voir un homme blond de sa taille le regarder avec un regard plutôt dur.

-T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le châtain ne réagit pas tout de suite, il était étonné, alors voilà à quoi ressembler ce fameux chasseur. Il n'était pas très effrayant comme il se l'était imaginer au contraire, enfin selon lui.

-Euh je... excusez moi de vous déranger.. surtout à cette heure... mais je n'ai pas de quoi m'abriter pour la nuit et il commence à faire très froid et à pleuvoir alors je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'héberger seulement pour cette nuit ?

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond répondit.

-Non.

Et referma violemment la porte. Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux surprit.

-Euh... ok... bon je vois ce qu'ils voulaient dire c'est vrai qu'il y a plus aimable..mais bon...

Il réessaya cependant en insistant bien, il était entrain de se dire qu'il allait certainement finir par dormir dehors sous la pluie.

Au bout d'un moment cependant la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Quoi encore ? Tu c'est que t'es chiant !

-S'il vous plait, je promet de pas vous déranger.

Le blond le regarda alors, il avait les cheveux mouillé et le suppliait du regard.

-Bon d'accords...rentre, finit-il par dire en soupirant.

-Merci !

Le châtain pénétra dans cette grande demeure et se mit à regarder curieusement tout autours de lui. C'était immense mais à sa surprise, ça paraissait sans vie, inanimé de présence, bon serte il habitait seul mais d'après lui il n'avait rien dut changer. Alors qu'il regardait tout autours de lui enfin on pourrait dire fouiné aussi, avec toujours ces même yeux curieux, le propriétaire s'approcha de lui.

-J'ai une chambre à l'étage t'as qu'à la prendre.

Mao regarda alors les escaliers puis se retourna vers le blond en souriant.

-D'accords, merci beaucoup, fit-il en se penchant.

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourvus que je ne le regrette pas, dit-il tout bas pour lui même.

Alors que le châtain montait les escaliers suivit par son hôte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

-Oh faite je m'appelle Mao !

Le blond leva un sourcil étonné.

-Euh... ok... moi c'est...

-Kyo ! J'ai entendu parler de toi.

-En bien ou en mal...

-Euh.. et ben..., reprit-il en ne sachant que dire.

-Laisse tombé, je vois...

Kyo passa devant lui alors qu'il resta un moment sans bouger.

-Mais...

Est-ce qu'il pensait que pour lui aussi ce n'était qu'un salaud de première ? Pourtant c'était faux, il ne jugeait jamais les gens avant de les connaître, c'était pas son genre. Il finit cependant par le suivre. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une porte.

-Voilà c'est là...

Mao poussa alors la porte et rentra à l'intérieur, regardant autours de lui l'endroit où il allait dormir.

-C'est génial, merci beaucoup.

-Mouais... je te demanderais de ne pas sortir de la chambre cette nuit. Je me suis fait comprendre ?

-Euh je... entendus, répondit-il surprit. Bonne nuit.

Le blond ferma alors la porte.

A l'intérieur de la chambre Mao s'installa sur le lit et déballa ses affaires. Il s'essuya rapidement et enfila quelque chose de plus sec et chaud pour dormir. Il se coucha dans le lit, il n'avait pas manger mais bon valait mieux pas déranger le propriétaire donc tant pis. Étrangement il ne put s'empêcher de penser au blond, c'est vrai qu'il était... étrange. Pourquoi était-il si froid et distant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait seul ici ? Était-il toujours chasseur ? Il ne put y penser plus longtemps que le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement. Mais quelques heures plus tard il fut réveillé par de nombreux bruit sourds. Il se redressa alors en baillant et se frotta les yeux encore à moitié endormis. Il se demanda alors ce que cela pouvait bien être. Un rayon de Lune pénétra dans la chambre quand soudain une drôle d'ombre apparut quelques secondes seulement à la fenêtre. Intrigué et se demandant si il n'avait pas rêver Mao se leva pour voir de lui même, peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un nuage mais bon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, un léger vent froid vient lui caresser le visage, il regarda alors le ciel. Il y avait de gros nuage mais la Lune c'était frayer un chemin entre eux. Mao trouvait ça très beau lorsqu'il entendit de drôle un bruit raisonner dans la forêt. A bien y réfléchir cela ressembler plutôt au cris d'une bête, elle devait être énorme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors en grand lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette volante éclairé par la Lune. Elle était très grande, elle possédait deux énormes ailes de chauves souris et deux cornes ornaient sa tête. Il l'entendit alors grogné dans le ciel. Ses yeux c'étaient mit à briller de mille feux, sa bouche entre ouverte.

-Ouah le dragon...

Mais aussi rapidement que la créature était apparu dans le ciel, elle disparut à travers les nuages. Mao se pencha à la fenêtre comme si il voulait, en faisant ceci, essayer de s'en approcher. Mais il failli surtout tombé heureusement il se tenait au rebord. Il s'écarta alors se disant qu'il devrait faire attention et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers la porte, il se saisis de la poignée.

-Ah c'est vrai... je lui est dit que je ne sortirais pas...

Il soupira alors et retourna dans son lit, il c'était peut-être un peu trop laisser emporter. Mais comment trouver le sommeil après ce qui c'était passé. Le châtain était allongé, un bras sur son front et regardait le plafond.

-Il était magnifique... enfin de ce que j'ai put en voir... j'aurais bien aimé le voir de plus prêt... je me demande si Kyo l'a entendu ou vu lui aussi...

Il finit cependant par s'endormir, rêvant à cette créature majestueuse qu'il avait aperçu comme dans un rêve.

Le soleil fit rapidement son apparition à l'horizon, réveillant par l'un de ses faible rayons la personne endormis dans cette chambre. Ce dernier s'étira alors se demandant si ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve ou non, il sourit en s'installant assis sur le lit, non ça n'en était pas un il en était sur il l'avait vu. C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'il se leva, il s'habilla rapidement, rangea toutes ses affaires et lorsqu'il voulut sortir de la chambre il hésita.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir maintenant... si il est pas réveillé c'est quand même mal poli que je descende et que je fasse comme chez moi avant de partir comme ça sans demander mon reste.. non ça se fait pas.

Il ouvrit cependant la porte et laissa passer sa tête par l'ouverture et regarda dans le couloir, pas un bruit, personne. Il commença doucement à s'y aventurer en essayant au maximum de ne pas faire de bruit et grincer les marches. Arrivé en bas le châtain se mit à chercher si son hôte était dans les parages, mais rien, que faire ? Il décida alors de s'installer sur les marches et attendre, après tout il aller bien finir par passer par ici... n'est-ce pas ? Au bout d'un moment une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite, il leva alors la tête et put reconnaître son hôte, il avait un regard fatigué et vide. Mao se demanda alors ce qu'il avait, avait-il mal dormit ? Il s'approcha cependant de lui.

-Euh bonjour, je viens te remercier encore une fois d'avoir accepter de m'héberger pour la nuit je... je vais pas abuser plus longtemps de ton hospitalité, je vais repartir.

-...entendu...

Mao se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée mais avant de quitter cette demeure il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois le blond. Il montait les escaliers, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Le châtain repartit donc dans la forêt mais il avait en tête tellement de questions qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il reprenait la même direction. Cette simple nuit passé chez cette personne que tous semblaient détester, d'avoir aperçut au loin cette créature fantastique avait réveillé sa curiosité naturelle et toutes les questions qui vont avec.

-Je me demande ce qu'il avait. Est-il vraiment à l'origine de la venue de ca dragon ici ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il semblait être si fatigué, l'a-t-il pourchassé ? Ou bien est-ce encore autre chose ? Pourquoi vit-il à l'écart des autres ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il voulait une réponse. Il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était revoir ce dragon, pouvoir observer cette créature qui le fascinait de prêt. Mao passa sa journée a émettre des hypothèses sur tout ça, il semblait avoir oublier la véritable raison de sa présence dans cette forêt. Il ne prêta même plus attention à tous ces animaux qui pouvaient l'entouré. Il s'arrêta cependant pour manger des baies dans les buissons parce que mine de rien il avait faim, ça faisait depuis la veille qu'il n'avait rien mangé et ses provisions avaient été légèrement gâcher par la pluie. La journée avança rapidement quand à son grand étonnement il quitta la forêt pour atterrir sur une route.

-Bah c'est bizarre ça, j'ai pas put déjà avoir finit de traverser la forêt on est sensés mettre environ trois jours.

Surprit, il regarda autours de lui cherchant à savoir où est-ce qu'il avait bien put tomber. Soudain il remarqua quelque chose à l'horizon qui ne lui était pas inconnus, il commença alors à marcher dans cette direction mais s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ah non mais c'est le clocher de l'église du village où j'étais. Rhaa je suis revenus sur mes pas !

Il soupira alors, c'était pas de chance faire tout ça pour rien au final, au point où il en était il y retourna. La bas il trouverait bien de quoi mieux se préparer pour recommencer. Il se dirigea alors vers l'auberge et à peine eut-il le temps de franchir la porte que l'aubergiste le reconnus.

-Ah tiens mais c'est Mao, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

Le châtain se rapprocha alors et s'installa au comptoir en soupirant.

-Ce matin quand je me suis remit en route j'ai pas remarquer que j'avais reprit le même chemin... en gros je suis revenus sur mes pas...

-Hahaha ! Rigola l'homme de la dernière fois.

-Hey c'est pas drôle !

La femme donna une frappe sur la tête de l'homme.

-Laisse le faire, il se moque toujours.

-C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, bouda Mao.

-On avait remarquer, reprit l'homme en rigolant.

-Mais tu t'arrêtes un peu, continua l'aubergiste.

Mais tout ça les firent bien rire.

-Alors Mao tu n'as pas eut de problème dans la forêt ? Demanda la femme.

-Non aucun problème.

Mao ne voulait pas leur parler de ce qui c'était réellement passé. Comment réagiraient-ils si ils savaient qu'il avait passé la nuit chez le chasseur, celui dont on lui a dit de se méfier et que de plus il avait vu au loin dans le ciel le dragon. Eux qui n'aimaient pas ça, alors non il ne dirait rien.

-La plus à juste était un peu beaucoup énervant, rigola le châtain;

-C'est sur, tu restes ici cette nuit ?

-Oui si vous avez une chambre.

-Bien sur et s'il te plait appelle moi Nime.

-Et moi Rinji, fit l'homme.

-Entendu, sourit Mao.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Mao apportait de l'animation à l'auberge, il y avait si peu d'étrangers qui venaient dans ce village. Le châtain remarqua quelque chose.

-Oh ils ne sont pas là les deux... euh...

-Vieillards.

-Rinji !

-Ben quoi c'est vrai.

-Oui mais ça se fait pas de dire ça comme ça. Non ils ne sont pas là, ils ont leur habitudes disons.

-Haha d'accords.

Mao se sentait bien ici, il y avait comme une ambiance familiale.

Ce soir là il mangea avec eux, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos avec Rinji qui n'arrêtait pas de faire son intéressant pour faire rigoler l'assembler. Le châtain était très heureux mais lorsqu'il monta se coucher c'était à tout autre chose qu'il pensa. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda la forêt à l'horizon. Demain il y retournerait et il espérait pouvoir voir ce dragon, il n'avait plus que ça en tête, toute ses histoires que sa grand-mère lui racontait, il voulait les voir de lui même. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il se mit à penser au blond, si les gens avait raison et que les dragons étaient dangereux, était-il en sécurité ? Allait-il bien ? Si il avait parler de tout ça à ses deux nouveaux amis ils lui auraient dit de ne pas approcher de lui et que ce type ne valait même pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, après tout il lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison... bon serte après avoir bien insisté mais pour lui c'était pareil. Il ne pouvait pas avoir si mauvais fond. Il resta la un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vide et dans ses pensées, un vent froid vint cependant lui caresser le visage et il referma la fenêtre. Il alla se changer et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, il finit par s'endormir espérant rêver de tout ça.

Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par les bruits de l'auberge, ça n'avait pas louper ses rêves avaient été par ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Rapidement il se leva, se changea et descendu d'un pas rapide en bas pour déjeuner avec les autres clients.

-Alors Mao c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève, se moqua Rinji.

- *baille* j'étais fatigué héhé.

-Tiens voilà pour toi, régale toi, fit Nime en lui posant un plat devant lui.

-Merci !

Il se mit alors à manger tout en discutant avec eux.

-Alors Mao tu veux retentez ton coup ? Demanda l'homme avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

-Évidement ! Mais faudrait que je trouve un moyen de mieux m'y repérer...

Soudain la femme pensa à quelque chose, elle se retira alors dans l'arrière boutique et en revient quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs choses dans les mains.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, une boussole et une vieille carte de la forêt, il me semblait bien que j'avais ça quelque part. Je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser et même t'être très utile.

-Oh merci c'est super !

Il passa un long moment à la regarder attentivement, il voulait chercher des points de repères pour la traverser mais rapidement il trouva l'endroit où vivait le blond. De la il se mit à chercher tout les endroits où pouvaient se cacher le dragon, une grotte ou autre mais pour l'instant rien c'était plutôt étonnant. Il était vraiment concentré c'est ce que remarqua tout le monde, Mao était seul à une table et cherchait à trouver des chemins. Nime demanda à Rinji de le laisser tranquille surtout que les deux vieillards avaient fait leur apparition et évidement rabâchaient encore et encore la même chose. Le temps passa ainsi, l'après-midi s'écroula et il allait bientôt faire nuit, c'est à ce moment la que Mao redressa la tête et sous le regard étonné des autres il monta chercher ses affaires et fut prêt à partir.

-Mao tu t'en va ? Demanda Nime.

-Ouep.

-Mais il va bientôt faire nuit, ça peut être dangereux, reprit-elle.

-Je le sais mais c'est pas grave.

Alors qu'il passait la porte pour sortir elle dit:

-Tu cherches à faire de mauvaise rencontre.

-Qui sais, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil puis il partit du village.

-Ce petit est fou, fit l'un des vieillards.

Les autres ne surent que répondre, après tout il savait bien le danger qu'il pouvait y avoir à traverser une forêt la nuit, alors pourquoi le faisait-il ? Tout ça était simple pourtant, oui Mao voulait aller de l'autre côté de la forêt mais sans savoir pourquoi ce dragon envahissait son esprit. Il avait bien comprit d'après ce qu'il avait entendu et vu que la créature ne sortait que la nuit. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir la voir malgré tout les risques que cela pouvaient engendrer. Le châtain pénétra alors dans la forêt, s'aidant de la carte pour s'y repérer mais rapidement la nuit tomba, les nuages dans le ciel n'arrangeaient rien à l'obscurité qui envahit la forêt. Mao sortit alors de quoi s'éclairer pour pouvoir continuer, non il n'allait pas s'arrêter la. Pourtant c'était très difficile, on pouvait entendre des bruits étranges, la forêt semblait effrayant à cette heure-ci et il avait du mal à savoir où il allait. Il commença à avoir un peu peur, avec cette obscurité il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui l'entourait et il savait bien qu'il y avait des animaux sauvages. Après avoir marcher de longues minutes il entendit un hurlement puissant s'échapper du cœur de la forêt. Mao fut statufié sur place, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison et il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, non courir dans la direction du cris, manquants de peu les branches d'arbres, évitant de justesse de tomber par terre, il voulait savoir, il avait une lueur d'espoir en lui. A force de courir ainsi il finit par arrivé à l'orée d'une petite clairière. La il se stoppa net, sa bouche s'entre ouvrit alors que son regard se lever en l'air. Des bourrasques de vents arrivèrent vers lui, les branches d'arbres craquaient peu à peu les unes après les autres, le sol trembla légèrement par période, certains arbres se déracinèrent. Mao n'en revenait pas, c'était lui.

-Le dragon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler tout en restant à l'écart, il devait faire au moins huit mètres de haut, sa peau était d'un gris clair, sa queue se terminait par de nombreuses pointes. Deux grandes ailes de chauve souris arboraient son dos, sur sa tête se trouvait deux cornes, une gueule remplis de crocs et des yeux d'un gris profond. Mao était fasciné par cette créature, comment pouvait-on appelait ça des monstres ? Il était tellement majestueux, serte son allure pouvait effrayer mais il avait une sorte de présence, une présence auprès de laquelle on se sent tout petit. Mao se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait la et pourquoi il s'agitait autant. Il remarqua alors quelque chose au niveau de la patte avant droite, mais c'était un piège ! Qui avait put poser ça ? En quel métal était-il fabriqué pour retenir une créature de cette puissance ? Le dragon se débattait tant bien que mal, il cherchait à s'envoler mais le piège le maintenait au sol. Tout ceci semblait lui faire peur, il tirait dessus de toutes ses forces, détruisant une partit de la forêt l'entourant. Le châtain put ainsi voir qu'à force de s'acharner il était en train de saigné de plus en plus de sa patte, il devait souffrir. Pour Mao s'en était trop, il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire, il s'approcha comme il put et avec difficulté du dragon qui sembla effrayer par sa présence. La créature se mit à hurler, battant des ailes pour essayer de s'enfuir.

-Calmes toi, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi je veux juste t'aider.

Mais les bourrasques de vents libérés lorsque le dragon battait des ailes le projetèrent violemment au sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever malgré tout.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, laisse moi essayer de t'enlever ce piège.

Évidement le dragon était dans une sorte d'état de furie, pour Mao il ne devait rien comprendre à la situation. Plus le châtain essayait de s'approchait plus il semblait violent. Il fut de nombreuse fois projeté par terre mais la plus violente fut lorsqu'il se prit la queue de l'animal dans le ventre et atterrit contre un arbre. Il se tient alors la poitrine, cracha du sang, il remarqua aussi une coupure qu'avait fait l'un des pique sur son bras. Il passa ses doigts sur le sang qui coulait lentement de sa blessure, il avait mal mais il se releva une nouvelle fois un peu plus difficilement, non il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Après plusieurs tentatives il réussis finalement a atteindre le piège, le dragon se mit à secouer violemment sa patte mais Mao s'accrocher comme il le pouvait.

-Dragon je ne te veux pas de mal... écoute moi je t'en prit laisse moi t'aider.

Le châtain essaya alors d'ouvrir le piège à mains nues, il tirait sur chacune des pièces de toute ses forces quitte à s'ouvrir les mains, il avait à présent de nombreuse coupure qui saigné, il continuait mais rien n'y faisait. Le dragon hurlait de plus en plus, tout ceci durait depuis longtemps maintenant. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, le châtain voulait faire vite. Il regarda le piège de plus prêt tout en s'accrochant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour l'ouvrir. Soudain il remarqua une pièce qui dépassait de l'ensemble, il essaya de l'atteindre avec son bras mais rien n'y fit. Il finit alors pas donner un grand coup avec sa jambe dedans, le piège s'ouvrit en deux et le fit tomber par terre. Le dragon hurla alors et se mit à battre des ailes, il put finalement s'envoler malgré sa blessure à la patte et dans un dernier cris disparu de l'horizon de Mao. Ce dernier était couché sur le dos a regarder le ciel en respirant fortement, il avait mal mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire pour autant.

-J'ai réussis...

Le jour finit par se lever lentement et il resta un long moment allonger ainsi. Il l'avait enfin vu ce dragon et il avait réussis à lui venir en aide alors qu'importe si il avait mal. Ce qui comptait c'était que cette créature magique, si rare, soit libre. Mao se demanda qui avait bien put poser ce piège là, était-ce Kyo ? Il finit par se redresser avec un peu de difficulté, il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, il avait du sang partout, il chercha dans son sac de quoi mette en bandage sur ses blessures. Il déchira comme il put une chemise, mais cet effort lui fit encore plus mal et la chemise blanche se trouva teinté de rouge. Il serra un morceau autour de son bras et en enroula deux autres autours de ses mains.

-Vu mon état je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer..., dit-il en respirant un peu difficilement. Il faut que je retourne au village.

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix, cette même douleur s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il se leva entièrement, il se tient le t-shirt au niveau de la poitrine en prenant difficilement une grand respiration. Il se saisit alors de sa carte, chercha à se repérer et commença à reprendre son chemin. Il ne remarqua pas qu'ils avait fait tomber sa boussole et repartit.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard une personne s'approcha alors de l'endroit où était le piège, elle regarda le sang qui avait taché l'herbe par endroit, elle regarda avec des yeux noirs le piège qui était ouvert devant elle et où elle remarqua le sang qui l'avait lui aussi teinté. Son regard se porta alors sur cet objet laissé par terre, elle se pencha alors et le ramassa. A son poignet droit on put alors voir un bandage. A peine eut-elle le temps de le ramasser et de le serrer dans sa main qu'elle entendit des bruits et des voix s'approcher dans sa direction. Cet inconnus repartit aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, laissant place à quatre nouvelles personnes, quatre hommes drôlement équipés. L'un d'eux s'approcha du piège et s'agenouilla pour le regarder de plus prêt, il passa ses doigts sur le sang qui restait dessus.

-Rhaaa ! Il c'est échappé !

-Oui c'est pas de chance mais il est blessé, répondit un autre.

-C'est un bon point pour nous malgré tout, sa blessure va l'affaiblir et la prochaine fois il sera à nous, fit un troisième.

De son côté Mao finit par arriver au abords du village épuisé comme jamais, ses blessures le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il arriva cependant à l'auberge où à peine arrivé la patronne se jeta sur lui, elle était inquiète de le voir revenir dans cet état.

-Mao ! Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ? dans quel état tu es... est-ce que ça va ? Viens assis toi...

Elle l'installa sur une chaise confortable et regarda ses blessures alors que Rinji la rejoignit à son tour.

-Regarde moi ça tu as des coupures aux mains et aux bras..., commença-t-elle.

-Et pas mal de bleus, reprit Rinji.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Tu aurais jamais dut partir comme ça la nuit, reprit l'homme.

-Arête de me couper la parole, soupira l'aubergiste. Fait moi voir ça Mao, tu as mal ?

-Aie !

-Ça veux dire oui ça.

-Rinji ! Hm je vois... je vais essayer de te soigner comme je le peux.

Mao ne répondit rien c'est vrai qu'il avait mal, heureusement qu'elle était la, il la remercia d'un timide sourire il savait bien qu'elle devait quand même être en colère contre lui.

Elle n'en montra rien et désinfecta les blessures, elle mit une bande sur les plus importante mais remarqua qu'il semblait quand même souffrir surtout au niveau de la poitrine, il se la tenait en respirant un peu difficilement par moment. Elle alla alors chercher quelque chose sous le comptoir et rapporta une petite bouteille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le châtain.

-C'est une sorte de... potion enfin un remède. Il y a de cela plusieurs mois déjà une vieille femme est arrivé dans ce village. L'un de mes clients avait alors une forte douleur à la poitrine, elle lui fit boire une gorgé du contenue de cette bouteille et rapidement il alla mieux. Elle me l'a offerte en guise de remerciement car je l'ai hébergé gratuitement. Aller c'est pour toi, boit en.

Mao un peu étonné par cette histoire regarda le liquide un peu rougeâtre, ça se pouvait ça ? Il en but alors et afficha une grimace.

-Brr bah c'est pas bon !

Pourtant il sentit rapidement les effets, c'était bizarre, il n'avait presque plus mal.

-Ouah mais... mais j'ai plus mal.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, sourit la femme.

-C'est étonnant ! Mais je suis bien content, reprit Mao tout sourire.

-Alors maintenant tu peux nous dire ce qui t'ai arrivé ? Demandèrent ses deux amis.

Mais il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui c'était passé, il ne voulait pas parler du dragon et qu'il l'avait aider. Surtout que c'était à cause de celui-ci qu'il était dans cet état et qui sait ce que les villageois pourraient faire à cette créature si ils savaient ça. Non il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

-Et ben dans le noir t'y vois pas grand chose et y'avais ce piège...

-Un piège ? Quel piège ? Fit Nime.

-Bah un gros piège quoi...

-Rinji ! Mais tu l'avais pas prévenus pour les pièges contre le dragon ! Tu te rend compte qu'il aurait put être blessé ou pire !

-Je te ferais dire qu'il est déjà blessé et de plus tu ne lui as rien dit toi non plut et toi aussi tu était au courant.

-Ah...euh tu as raison...

Rinji se moqua d'elle, Mao lui ne comprenait pas, ils étaient au courant de tout ça ?

-Pourquoi des pièges ? Qui les a mit ici ?

Les deux regardèrent le châtain un peu étonné.

-C'est qu'on en avait marre qu'à cause de ce dragon les étrangers ne passaient plus dans notre village, commença l'homme.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a fait appelle à un groupe de chasseurs connues pour leur efficacité dans la capture des créatures fantastiques, continua un autre.

-Ils vont nous en débarrasser vite fait bien fait ! Reprit le premier.

Mao était surprit tout le monde le savait alors ? Ils voulaient le capturer mais qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

-Aller laissez le tranquille avec cette histoire, Mao tu devrais aller dans une des chambres, tu as besoins de te reposer.

Elle le fit lever et le poussa de force jusqu'au escalier menant à l'étage.

-Ne t'en fait pas tu n'auras rien a payer, tu es mon invité. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de bien te reposer et je t'interdit de repartir avant que tu soit totalement rétablis.

-Oui maman, fit Mao en souriant.

Ce qui déclencha des rires dans toute la salle mais le châtain savait qu'elle avait raison, il se sentait à bout de force. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et ses blessures l'avaient épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement étrangement à aucun moment il n'avait eut peur que ce qui lui était arrivé aurait put finir beaucoup plus mal. Il alla donc se coucher et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, afficha un léger sourire à l'idée que Kyo n'y soit pour rien dans cette histoire et il s'endormit profondément. Il passa pratiquement toute la journée à dormir, il loupa même le diner, il ne remarqua donc pas l'averse qui c'était mit à tomber, assombrissant le ciel. Mao fut cependant réveillé par un fort remue ménage en bas de l'auberge, étonné il se leva sans prendre le temps de se changer et descendit doucement les marches pour voir ça de plus prêt. Il vit alors un grand rassemblement de personnes qui parlaient entre elles dehors, s'abritant de la pluie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il à l'une des personne présente.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les chasseurs ont décidé d'aller traqué le dragon cette nuit. D'après eux il est blessé et devrait être plus facile a capturer. En tout cas ils sont partit vraiment bien équipé, c'était très impressionnant ! Ils le veulent mort ou vif !

-En tout cas j'espère qu'ils l'auront comme ça on en sera enfin débarrassé ! Fit un autre.

Mao ouvrit alors de grand yeux et son cœur rata un battement, non ils n'allaient pas faire ça ? Non il n'avaient pas le droit ! Il poussa alors toutes les personnes présentent autours de lui pour se frayer un chemin dans cette foule et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Il était pousser par quelque chose au fond de lui. Nime et Rinji le virent partir sans comprendre ce qui se passer.

-Mais que fait-il ?

-Il est fou ! Il est encore fragile avec ses blessure et cette pluie il va attraper la mort !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Mao continuait à courir sous cette pluie battante, il n'avait que de légers vêtements mais il s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, les chasseurs n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire du mal, non il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cette créature meurt, rien qu'à cette idée des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie. La forêt était immense, il faisait noir et le châtain ne savait même pas où il allait, mais qu'importe. Il continuait à courir, se griffant avec les branches, tombant par terre à de nombreuses reprises, mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était d'empêcher tout ça. Au bout d'un moment il s'entrava dans une racine et resta à quatre pattes, l'eau tombant du ciel lui dégoulinant sur le visage, il respirait fortement. Il regarda ses mains tremblante qui saigné, ses blessures c'étaient réouverte, il avait mal mais frappa de ses poings sur le sol en pleurant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à lui ? Pourquoi chassaient-on ces créatures majestueuses ? Qu'avaient-elles fait pour mériter ça ?

Il voulait tellement faire quelque chose... mais comment faire ? Il ne savait même pas où il était alors trouver les chasseurs... de plus un fois fait que leur dirait-il ? Arrêtez ? Comme si ça allait les arrêtez...

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre et résonna dans toute la forêt, le châtain releva alors la tête, cet hurlement lui serra le cœur, on pouvait entendre de la détresse mais aussi de la souffrance venant de l'animal. Ce cris de détresse fut suivis par de nombreux autres, ça toucha beaucoup Mao qui se redressa comme il le pouvait et se mit a courir en direction de ces cris. Au bout d'un moment il ralentis et s'arrêta net avec un air effrayer sur le visage. Alors que la pluie continuait à tomber toujours plus il regarda le spectacle affreux qu'il avait sous les yeux, devant lui se trouvait le dragon gris, emprisonnait sous un énorme filet bloquer au sol par des sortes de lourd poids en fer mais pas seulement il était accroché par la queue par de nombreuses chaines. Mais le pire pour Mao c'était les quatre chasseurs qui se trouvaient autours du dragon à lui planter des sortes de lances dans la peau pour le calmer mais ça le faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose et ça les faisaient rire. Ils semblaient vraiment fier d'eux et de leur prise.

-Haha regardez moi cette belle prise !

-Yeah ! on l'a eut !

-Ne crier pas victoire trop vite, c'est qu'il est tenace, malgré qu'il soit attaché et bloquer au sol il se débat pas mal.

-T'inquiète on va le mater !

-Je préfèrerais l'avoir vivant mais si il résiste on sera obliger de le tuer, fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

-En tout cas c'est une belle bête.

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

Là Mao vit rouge, son regard devient noir et il serra ses poings, il devait faire quelque chose coûte que coûte, n'importe quoi. Il remarqua alors la présence de drôle d'armes poser contre un arbre, il s'en approcha alors et se saisis de l'une d'entre elle, il ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir mais tant pis, elle était lourde et c'est ce qui comptait. Il s'approcha du groupe rapidement et en frappa un violemment à la tête, les autres le virent alors tomber au sol, ils regardèrent cette personne qui venait de faire son apparition et qui les regardaient avec des yeux noirs. Mais d'où sortait ce gamin qui les menaçait ainsi.

-Mais t'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je vais vous empêchez de lui faire du mal !

Les chasseurs furent étonnés, il parlait du dragon là ? Soudain celui qui avait été frappé à la tête se releva en se la tenant d'une main.

-Aie putain ça fait mal... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là ?

-C'est le gamin qui vient de te frapper.

-Hein ? Mais il sort d'où lui ?

-Il dit qu'il vient aider le dragon.

Mao les menaça avec cette arme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Ouh mais il a l'air déterminé.

Ils se mirent à rigoler bruyamment mêlant leur rire au bruit de la pluie qui tomber dans les feuilles et le menacèrent à leur tour de leur lances.

-Attrapez moi ce gosse !

Le châtain dut alors courir parce qu'il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre ces mecs baraqués mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant, si il n'avait pas les muscles il avait l'esprit. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres et les faisait tourné en bourrique. Le sol était devenu glissant et boueux avec toute cette pluie, les cris du dragon raisonnaient dans la forêt, il faisait nuit noir tout ceci n'arrangeait rien. Évidement aussi bien les chasseurs que lui tombaient souvent mais le châtain devait vite s'enfuir et ne pas se faire attraper, il devait avant tout trouver un moyen de libéré le dragon. Une occasion lui permit de s'approcher de lui, la bête se débattait tant bien que mal, elle semblait effrayer.

-Chut...calme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je vas trouver un moyen de te libéré...je te le promet.

Il chercha à tirer sur cet énorme filet avec ses mains mais il avait beau faire il ne bougeait pas, il était beaucoup trop solide ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il y arriverait. Mais en quoi était-il fait ? A y regarder de plus prêt il s'agissait d'un mélange de fils de corde et de fin fils de ce même métal dont était fait le piège. Mao ragea intérieurement en continuant désespérément, comment allait-il faire ? Seulement il y mettait trop d'effort vu son état, ses blessures qui c'étaient réouvertes saignaient plus ou moins abondamment, le pire étant au niveau de ses mains, ses douleurs réapparurent. Soudain l'un des chasseurs le retrouva.

-Ah te voilà ! Tu nous fait courir mais tu nous échapperas pas !

Le châtain chercha alors à s'enfuir mais il fut bloquer par le reste du groupe.

-Tu peux plus t'échapper maintenant.

L'un d'entre eux l'attrapa alors lui bloquant ses bras derrière son dos et, étant plus grand que lui, le souleva du sol.

-Je te tiens !

Mao chercha à se débattre en battant des jambes et s'agitant dans tout les sens.

-Lâchez moi ! Mais lâchez moi !

-Hé mais c'est qu'il se laisse pas faire l'animal.

Il resserra alors plus son emprise faisant souffrir le châtain, sa douleur à la poitrine était revenus, plus présente que jamais.

-Lâchez moi !

Il donna des coups avec ses pieds dans les jambes de celui qui le maintenait entre ses bras, il fallait qu'il arrive à se libérer de cette prise. Il finit par balançait sa tête en arrière violemment et tapa ainsi en plein dans le nez du chasseur qui lâcha prise et exprima sa douleur. Mao en profita pour s'échapper alors que celui qui avait prit le coup se tenait le nez entre ses mains, il saignait.

-Ouille ! Putain le salaud ! Ça fait trop mal ! Aarh il va me la payer !

-Bon les gars c'est finit les gentils vous me l'attrapez par tout les moyens !

Ils se mirent donc à sa recherche, le châtain c'était caché derrière un arbre et afficha une grimace de douleur en se tenant la poitrine. Il regarda discrètement si les chasseurs s'approcher mais la forêt n'était que éclairé par les lampes des chasseurs et les faibles rayons de la Lune qui réussissaient à percer les nuages de pluie. Il entendit des bruits s'approcher de lui, il commençait à avoir peur, en plus il avait vraiment mal. Commençait-il à prendre conscience de ce qui se passait ici, est ce qu'il risquait ? Mais lorsqu'il entendait les cris de désespoir de ce dragon qui faisait tout pour essayer de s'échapper son cœur se resserrait. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il aperçut alors l'une de ces lances par terre, d'après lui si elles arrivaient à transpercer la peau épaisse de la créature, elles allaient bien réussir à couper ces drôle de cordes qui constituaient le filet. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction et la saisis, il s'approcha du dragon tout en faisant attention à ne pas se trouver nez à nez avec les chasseurs. La créature fut effrayer de le voir et s'agita encore plus, Mao voulait surtout se dépêcher.

-Ne t'en fait pas je te sortirais de là !

L'eau ruisselant sur son visage, il leva la lame et assainit de nombreux coups sur la corde. Il y mettait toutes les forces qui lui restait et elle finit par céder petit à petit. Il voulut alors s'occuper d'une autre, il devait ainsi décrocher le filet de ces poids de métal qui le maintenait au sol, mais les chasseurs l'avait retrouvé.

-Tu nous échapperas pas !

Le châtain ne pouvait que fuir devant eux, il avait un désavantage sérieux. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire alors il aurait la ruse et l'obscurité l'aiderait. Il se cacha alors et réfléchit qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il s'approcha des objets que les chasseurs avaient apportés, il regarda tout ça de plus prêt et y trouva un morceau de cette corde qui avait servit pour le filet. Il eut alors une idée. Il resta planquer dans l'obscurité à guetter l'un des chasseurs. Ses yeux avaient cependant du mal à rester ouvert, il était fatigué et la nuit continuait à passer. Soudain il put entendre.

-Bordel ce gosse commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Non mais il est débile ou quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a protéger cette créature ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! Ce qui me tape sur les nerfs c'est qu'il nous fait tourner en bourrique ! Qu'un gosse nous donne tant de fils à retordre me met hors de moi !

-Sors de ta cachette !

Ils avaient l'air d'être vraiment énervé, Mao attendait le bon moment pour intervenir, au bout d'un moment il vit deux silhouettes proche d'un arbre. Il s'en approcha discrètement.

-Rhaaa je commence à en avoir vraiment ras le bol là ! Je suis d'avis qu'on laisse tomber le gosse, qu'on tue le dragon et qu'on reparte !

-C'est vrai que je suis d'accords avec toi, on devrait en parler aux autres.

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils rentrèrent quelque chose les entourer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Leurs bras furent bloquer et leurs dos tapèrent contre le tronc de l'arbre, les deux cherchèrent a se dégager mais impossible, ils étaient bloqués. Mao les attacha alors bien fermement et se posta devant eux.

-Toi ! Grogna l'un d'entre eux.

-Détache nous !

-Non.

Le châtain vérifia si les liens étaient bien serrés puis repartit vacillant légèrement. L'un des chasseurs remarqua alors le sang qu'il avait laissé sur les liens.

-Mais jusqu'où est tu prêt à aller pour sauver cette créature immonde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers lui.

-Jusqu'au bout.

Puis il repartit, se saisissant au passage de l'une de leur armes, il profita qu'il y en ait deux en moins pour se rattaquer au filet. Il était épuisé mais qu'importe, il frappait de toute ses forces avec la lame sur toutes les cordes rattachant les poids alors que le dragon toujours effrayer hurlai dans la nuit. Il avait bien avancer, dans son cœur il espérait vraiment y arriver mais ses bras commencer à trembler... Il entendit alors une voix proche de lui, un autre chasseurs qui semblait lui aussi en avoir marre de tout ça.

-Bon sang mais où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passé ?

Il s'approcha alors de lui et lui assainit un violent coup à la tête pour l'assommer et ainsi le mettre KO. Seulement le dernier de ses ''ennemis'' et lui érafla le bras qui se mit à saigner, les deux se mirent alors à se battre avec ces armes. Mao se défendait comme il le pouvait surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation mais il était surtout à bout de force. Son adversaire ne le ménageait pas du tout, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il y mettait toute sa rage, il frappait toujours plus, toujours plus fort et l'arme de Mao finit par voler au loin. Ce dernier fut effrayer, il ne réfléchit pas attrapa cette terre humide qu'était le sol de la forêt et la balança au visage du chasseur qui se recula énervé et cherchant à l'enlever. Le châtain en profita pour se redresser et arracha l'arme de son vis à vis et se mit à courir loin de lui. Il avait encore quelque cordes à couper, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il s'en approcha alors et refit les même mouvements qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, il y mettait toute sa rage, la pluie continuant à couler toujours plus sur son visage.

-Putain il va me le payer ! fit le chasseur en se relevant.

Il était entrain de se faire ridiculiser par un gamin là ! Ce dernier coupa les dernières cordes alors que le dragon s'agitait de plus en plus remarquant qu'il avait plus de liberté de mouvement. Peu de temps après il finit par se redresser brusquement dans un cris et ouvrit ses ailes faisant voler le filet, il frappait des pieds au sol ouvrant sa gueule montrant ses crocs. Les chasseurs furent alors effrayer.

-Oh non bordel il c'est échappé !

Il était cependant toujours attaché par la queue mais rapidement il arracha les chaines et les arbres aux alentours par un excès de rage. Le dragon était en colère, il hurlait sa rage et agitait sa queue dans tout les sens, frappant toujours plus des pattes, son cris perçant la nuit. Mao s'éloigna alors pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais coup, il avait déjà donné, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier.

-Tu es libre maintenant !

Le chasseur qui c'était fait assommer se releva alors en se tenant la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le dragon.

-Oh putain !

Rapidement il se mit à courir et retrouva l'un de des amis.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Hé on est la ! Venez nous détachez !

Les deux virent leur compagnons attachés solidement à un arbre, ils les délivrèrent alors.

-C'est le gosse qui vous à fait ça ?

-Ouais mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Le dragon en a après nous on devrait filer !

C'est ce qu'ils firent, ils ne cherchèrent même pas à récupérer leur affaires que Mao les vit partir en courant dans la forêt, le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit c'était ''lâche''. Son regard se reporta alors sur cette créature majestueuse qui hurlait, celle-ci finit par ouvrir ses ailes et s'envola partant loin d'ici. Mao sourit, il était heureux, il avait réussis.

-Il est libre...

Une douleur le prit et il se courba en se tenant la poitrine, il avait tellement mal mais il n'allait pas rester là, il commença alors à marcher, se tenant à chaque arbre qu'il rencontrait en s'arrêtant, il avait mal et respirait fortement et difficilement. Plus il avançait plus son regard se troubler, il n'avançait pas droit, ses yeux étaient à moitié clos alors qu'il tremblait de toute part. Ses douleurs furent-elles que son corps finit par lâcher, il s'effondra par terre inconscient.

Le temps passa et le soleil prit la place de la pluie, la forêt était calme pourtant des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans ce silence matinal. La personne traversa alors ce champs de ruines que les chasseurs avaient laissé, des armes éparpillés partout, tout ces objets de métal, les morceaux de filets. Elle s'approcha de chaque et passa ses doigts dessus. L'inconnu regarda alors ses mains où du sang s'y était déposé mais il n'y en avait pas que sur les objets mais aussi par terre, il finit par partir de cet endroit où avait lieu comme un combat et qui ressemblait à présent à un cimetière. Un peu plus loin il remarqua quelque chose et s'en approcha d'un pas rapide, c'est la qu'il tomba sur Mao, il était trempé et tremblant, effondré sur le sol dans un sale état et respirant difficilement. Il se baissa, ses mains s'approchèrent de lui et le saisirent, il le porta dans ses bras et repartit. L'inconnu l'emmena dans la forêt devant une grande maison, car oui cette personne c'était Kyo. Le blond emmena celui qu'il avait dans les bras jusque dans une chambre où il le coucha, il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux humide, il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça mais.. il ne se réveillé pas. Il alla chercher un récipient d'eau et un linge, il l'humidifia et le passa doucement sur le visage du châtain. Kyo le regarda, il avait de la terre et du sang partout sur sa peau et ses vêtements mouillés, il les lui retira et aperçut toutes les marques et les blessures que Mao avait sur le corps. Il essuya chacune des blessures et enroula d'une bande les plus importantes, il prit alors l'un de ses mains dans la sienne et regarda la coupure profonde qui s'y était formé. Son poing se serra alors qu'il la soigna. Il lui passa de nouveaux vêtements et l'installa confortablement dans le lit. Il resta la un moment à getter son réveil et observer l'amélioration de son état mais rien... Kyo ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Alors que le soleil allait à nouveau se coucher le blond sortit de la chambre plutôt précipitamment et puis l'état du châtain semblait stable pas de quoi s'inquiétait n'est-ce pas ? Seulement durant la nuit Mao s'agita fortement et parla pendant son sommeil.

-Non...non ne lui faite pas de mal... approchez pas...non...

Kyo finit par revenir dans la chambre, l'air épuisé alors que le matin avait déjà bien commencé, il voulait voir si son ''invité'' c'était réveillé mais à peine fut-il rentré dans la pièce qu'il se précipita au près du lit inquiet. En effet Mao avait du mal a respirer, il bougeait dans tout les sens mais était toujours endormis et transpirait, le blond lui mit la main sur le front, il était brulant de fièvre. Il lui mit un linge humide sur le front et essuya son visage, cherchant à le calmer en le tenant légèrement. Il s'en voulait il aurait dut être la pour s'occuper de lui, voilà maintenant que son état c'était dégrader, il soupira non il ne savait pas y faire...il resta alors toute la journée à son chevet s'absentant que rarement, il essaya de faire tomber la fièvre comme il pouvait. Le blond le rafraichissant toutes les heures, humidifiant à nouveau le linge posé sur son front et essuyant son fin visage. Peu à peu Mao c'était calmé et avait reprit une respiration plus normal mais Kyo remarqua qu'il serrait le drap dans ses doigts plutôt fermement.

-A quoi peux tu bien penser ? Se fit-il pour lui même.

Il finit par s'endormir sur la chaise qu'il avait poser à côté du lit mais fut réveillé par une douleur à la tête, il se la tient d'une main et sortit rapidement, on ne le revit pas de toute la nuit.

Le temps passa alors, Kyo prenait soin du châtain, la fièvre avait finit par tomber et n'était pas revenus, il changeait ses bandages tout les jours et disparaissait la nuit, cependant il s'inquiétait, il ne se réveillait toujours pas...

Et, un matin, Mao ouvrit doucement les yeux, il mit un peu de temps à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était encore dans le brouillard. Son regard fixé le plafond sans en être vraiment conscient, lentement il leva son bras et se mit à fixer sa main qui était bander... et doucement tout ce qui c'était passé lui revient en mémoire, le dragon, le filet, les chasseurs... Il chercha alors à se redresser mais eut un peu de mal, il avait des courbatures, il se regarda de haut en bas et fit de même pour ce qui l'entourait. Que c'était-il passé ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il dans un lit et à qui était ces vêtements qu'il portait ? Tout un tas de questions lui vient en tête, il ne comprenait pas, il observa plus attentivement ses bras, il avait des bandages partout, mais qui avait put le soigner ? Alors qu'il cherchait autours de lui une quelconque réponse il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête dans cette direction et fut étonné en voyant la personne. Cette personne c'était le blond adossé à l'encadrement de la porte et qui le regardait.

-Tu es enfin réveillé.

-Euh je oui...

Kyo s'approcha alors de lui et s'installa sur la chaise.

-Ça fait cinq jours que tu étais endormis... on aurait dit... que tu ne voulais plus te réveiller...

Le châtain était un peu étonné, cinq jours ?

-Je...c'est vrai que j'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemars pendant mon sommeille...

-C'est vrai ? Quels genre ?

Mao ne voulait pas lui dire qu'ils avaient un rapport avec ce qui c'était passé.

-Je... ce n'est pas important.

-...ok.

Il y eut alors un blanc puis Mao se mit à fixer Kyo.

-Je... qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Enfin je... c'est toi qui m'as emmener ici ?

-Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans la forêt, tu étais dans un sale état alors je t'ai emmener chez moi. J'ai soigner tes blessures comme j'ai put, tu as même eut de la fièvre.

Il fut surprit de sentir les mains du châtain lui prendre les siennes et le regarder en souriant.

-Alors tu as prit soin de moi tout ce temps ? Merci beaucoup je savais bien que malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Kyo se sentit pour la première fois gêné, personne ne lui avait jamais sourit ainsi ni même remercié. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un avant ça, c'était même le contraire.

-Euh je... erm mais dit moi... comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état, toutes ces blessures...

-Si je te le disais, je ne suis pas sur que ça te plairait, répondit le châtain avec un petit sourire.

Pas sur que de lui dire qu'il avait sauver, au risque de sa propre vie, un dragon à lui un chasseur ne lui fasse très plaisir. Kyo afficha alors un drôle d'air comme si il n'était pas content que son vis à vis ne lui explique pas ce qui c'était passé. Mao ne le remarqua pas mais observa quelque chose qui l'interpella et se saisit du poignet droit du blond.

-Oh mais toi aussi tu es blessé, j'espère que c'est pas à cause de moi au moins ? Tu as mal ?

Le blond retira alors son bras et se tient le bandage qui le recouvrait de son autre main.

-Non, c'est pas très important t'en fait pas.

Il était toujours froid dans ce qu'il disait en faite disons plutôt dans tout ce qu'il faisait même ses gestes. Il affichait un regard dur en regardant sa blessure puis il se rendit alors compte que Mao était entrain de s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, serte il y avait prit soin de lui mais quand même.

-En tout cas j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop causé de soucis.

Kyo reporta alors son regard sur le châtain qui lui souriait.

-Hm... tu m'as fait peur...mais t'es surprenant.

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase qu'il rougit en voyant les yeux pétillants de Mao poser sur lui, c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait ça, mais pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ?

-Ouah c'est vraiment gentil.

Le châtain était touché et lui fit un câlin mais Kyo surprit et aussi super gêné le repoussa peut-être un peu fort au niveau de la poitrine.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que...

-Je excuse moi... je suis plutôt démonstratif..., répondit Mao avec un petit sourire.

Seulement le blond vit bien qu'il était faux, il l'avait pousser brusquement il avait dut avoir mal et se tenait la poitrine d'une main, il se sentait un peu fautif pour un coup et dans un effort 'surhumain' pour lui dit:

-Désolé... je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, non ça va aller.

Le silence se refit entre eux alors que le châtain avait la tête baissé; sur qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire normal ils ne se connaissaient pas. Soudain un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et surprit les deux, Mao se mit alors ses bras sur son ventre l'air gêné.

-Haha on dirais que tu as faim, rigola Kyo.

-Je oui...très faim, répondit-il avec une main sur sa nuque.

-C'est normal après tout ça fait presque cinq jours que tu n'as rien manger.

-Ah...oui c'est vrai.. mais... si j'ai rien but ni manger... comment je peux être encore dans cet état... je me sent pas si mal que ça je me sent bien vivant pourtant...

Kyo rigola de plus belle, il était marrent si innocent et naïf ça en était touchant... c'est lui qui pensait ça ?

-Non tu n'es pas mort ou quelque chose d'en le genre si c'est ce que tu pense haha.

-Bah c'est que je vois pas là...

-J'ai réussis à te faire boire de l'eau très sucrée pour que tu n'es pas de carence et t'hydrater. Ton corps réagissait ce qui faciliter la tâche malgré que tu sois toujours endormit et que tu ne semblait pas vouloir te réveiller. C'est pour ça que tu es surprenant.

-C'est bizarre... pourtant ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant..., fit Mao en réfléchissant un brin gêné.

Il prenait ça comme un compliment mais se trouvait un peu bizarre. Il vit alors le blond se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

-Je vais préparer de quoi manger.

-Attend tu veux de l'aide ? Fit Mao en cherchant à se lever aussi.

-Non toi tu restes là et tu te repose, reprit Kyo en pointant le lit du doigt.

-Humf tu crois que j'ai pas assez dormit comme ça, continua le châtain en boudant.

Kyo sortit de la pièce en rigolant, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas ris comme ça, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut la compagnie de quelqu'un surtout comme le châtain, si différent de tout les gens qu'il avait put connaître, ces personnes qui l'entourait avant. Il alla préparer quelque chose pour eux deux, il remonta vers la chambre après de longues minutes un plateau dans les bras. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il trouva le châtain accoudé à la fenêtre à regarder l'horizon l'air ailleurs, il repensait à tout ce qui c'était passer, il se demandait où était le dragon et si il allait bien, lui avait trouver quelqu'un qui avait prit soin de lui mais et cette créature ? Kyo s'approcha de lui et le poussa légèrement avec le plateau, ce dernier fut surprit puis sourit.

-T'as fait tout ça pour moi ? Merci !

-De rien... mais dit moi...

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

-J't'avais pas dit de rester dans ton lit ?

Mao tourna le regard l'air innocent.

-Non je crois pas...

Le blond fit un léger sourire, non mais c'était quoi ça ? Il le regarda fixement avec un air que le châtain comprit bien vite.

-D'accord j'y vais...*soupire*

Il alla s'installer sur le lit et prit une assiette entre ses mains alors que le blond en fit de même en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Mao se mit la fourchette dans la bouche et afficha un grand sourire, c'était bon de se remplir le ventre.

-C'est trop bon !

Le blond fut surprit, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pourtant, il s'accorda un petit sourire, il était gamin par moment il devait être plus jeune que lui. Il remarqua cependant quelque chose, la fourchette de Mao trembler, il devait avoir mal de la tenir ainsi même si il ne le disait pas vu les coupures qu'il avait aux mains ce n'était pas étonnant. Après un temps Kyo posa son assiette et attrapa celle de son vis à vis ainsi que sa fourchette, peut-être d'un geste un peu vif.

-Hé mais... qu'est-ce que tu fait j'ai pas finit !

-Je sais... mais je vois que tu as du mal quand tu manges...

-.. c'est pas grave et puis j'ai faim.

-* soupire* C'est pas comme ça que tes blessures vont guérir... aller ouvre la bouche.

-Hein ?

Mao rougis alors en se rendant compte que son hôte voulait le faire manger, il regarda ses mains, oui il avait mal et puis c'était vrai, le blond avait raison. Il se laissa alors faire et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, il y avait de quoi Kyo n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, ça le mettait mal alaise il avait un peu l'impression d'être une mère poule. Lorsque leur diner fut finit le châtain resta la assis en tailleur sur le lit, ses mains poser sur ses genoux l'air gêné et la tête basse, Kyo quand à lui ramassa tout et s'apprêtait à descendre mais une voix l'interpella.

-Je... tu es sur que je peux rien faire pour t'aider ?

-Non t'en fait pas, reste dans la chambre.

Mao était un peu triste, oui il était blessé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il se sentait inutile, alors qu'il passait la porte Kyo se retourna.

-Au faite tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 22 ans... et toi ?

-25.

Puis il repartit, il avait raison le châtain était plus jeune que lui. Le châtain, lui, sourit si il lui demandait ça c'est bien qu'il s'intéressait un peu à lui non ? Bon serte il ne l'avait pas encore appelé par son prénommais savoir qu'avec ça il ne devait pas être une personne sans intérêt pour le blond lui plaisait. Par contre il lui avait encore demander de ne pas bouger, pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien aux jambes à part quelques écorchures après tout il pouvait bien marcher. Il ne préféra cependant pas trop y penser. Au bout d'un très long moment de son point de vu, son hôte revient le voir, lui il s'ennuyait tout seul. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait les bras bien chargé, en effet le blond tenait une grande bassine d'eau dans ses mains qu'il posa dans la pièce, il repartit rapidement et déposa à côté plusieurs petites chose dont des serviettes.

-Tiens, l'eau est chaude comme ça tu vas pouvoir te laver un peu.

-Merci.

Le châtain était étonné et touché, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part de faire tout ça pour lui. Pourquoi tout le monde ne lui avait dit que du mal de lui ? Il se leva alors que son hôte partit. Doucement il enleva chacun de ses bandages et se regarda, dans quel état était-il à présent... il ne pensait pas en avoir autant, pleins d'écorchures, de bleus, de marques et surtout de futures cicatrices comme celles aux creux de ses mains. Il retira alors ses vêtements et pénétra dans l'eau, le contact de l'eau et de certaines de ses blessures lui firent un peu mal. Mais au bout d'un moment il se laissa allé, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou, il pouvait se décontracté et se détendre un peu, ne penser à rien... Mao laissa l'eau coulé doucement de la paume de ses mains sur sa peau, il passa un petit moment à se lever, il ne pensait à rien. Il finit par attraper une serviette qu'il mit autours de sa taille, il se sortit de la bassine, pencha sa tête et se vida de l'eau sur ses cheveux, c'est à ce moment la que Kyo rentra dans la pièce sans même frapper ou annoncer son entré.

-Je t'ai apporté de quoi te changer et de nouveau ban..dage...

Il fut étonné de voir le châtain habillé d'une simple serviette, l'eau dégoulinant doucement de ses cheveux, il resta ainsi sans bouger, il le détailla du regard, observant chacune de ses blessures.

-Oh merci c'est gentil, fit Mao en le regardant.

Il remarqua alors qu'il le fixait.

-Ah oui... il y 'en a beaucoup hein... heureusement que la plupart vont partir même si je risque d'avoir des cicatrices, fit-il en prenant ça à la légère.

Kyo le regardait cependant avec un air concentré ce qui étonna le châtain, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et se saisis de ce qu'il avait dans les bras en souriant.

-Merci encore.

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Euh... de rien.

Il sortit alors de la pièce pour qu'il puisse se changer mais toujours l'air soucieux, le temps passait bien vite... Mao se changea et en bava un peu pour essayer de refaire ses bandages, en gros il se battait avec et il n'avait pas l'avantage. Quand il eut finit, enfin selon lui, il voulut sortir de la chambre, ben oui c'était pas drôle de rester ici sans rien faire. A pas de loup il alla dans le couloir, il était curieux et voulait faire un petit tour histoire de visité un peu les lieux mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la première porte il tomba nez à nez avec Kyo qui fut surprit de le voir ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?

-Euh je...

A peine eut-il le temps de chercher de quoi lui répondre qu'il vit son vis à vis rigoler.

-Haha mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mao fut étonné de quoi parlait-il ?

-Ben...euh... rien... pourquoi ?

Le blond attrapa alors un bout de bandage qui voltigeait au vent.

-Mais dit moi tu sais pas faire un bandage ? Se moqua le blond.

-Mais euh... pas ma faute.

Kyo rigola alors et s'attela à les lui refaire, le châtain lui boudait légèrement mais se laissa faire. L'hôte l'avait bien remarqué il était jeune et ça se voyait dans ses réactions, il était innocent. Une fois qu'il eut finit Mao dut bien sur le remercier avec une moue boudeuse.

-Merci...

Kyo revient rapidement à sa première question.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Tu devrais te reposer et il me semble que je t'ai dit de rester dans ta chambre.

-Mais je m'ennuie, c'est pas drôle...

Le blond sourit intérieurement mais n'en laissa rien paraitre il poussa le plus jeune jusqu'à la chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

-T'as besoin de reprendre des forces avant donc tu bouges pas.

-Muuu...

-Je reviens, il est déjà tard je vais aller préparer le diner.

-Bon d'accord.

Le châtain le regarda alors sortir de la pièce, il soupira le voilà à nouveau seul, il s 'approcha alors de la fenêtre et laissa son regard divaguer sur la vue qu'il avait. Le temps qui passa sembla pour lui durée une éternité, il retourna sur le lit et finit par s'endormir de tout son long et finalement Kyo arriva une plateau dans les bras. Avec le bruit Mao se réveilla encore à moitié endormit et regarda le blond, après avoir prit conscience de ça il reprit.

-Hein ? Oh tu es la ! Fit-il en se redressant brusquement.

Il regarda alors le plateau et afficha un grand sourire.

-Ça à l'air super bon, merci !

-C'est pas grand chose.

-Oui mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui manquait sur ce plateau.

-Oh mais tu manges pas ?

-Si j'vais prendre un truc vite fait en bas.

-Ben pourquoi ? Tu veux pas manger avec moi ?

-T'occuper, aller bon appétit et bonne nuit.

Il repartir alors sans autre mot sous le regard surprit de Mao.

-...bonne...nuit...

Il regarda l'assiette qui était poser devant lui, le soleil qui se couchait éclairé la pièce d'une belle couleur orangé. Il commença à manger en pensant au blond, c'était quelqu'un d'assez distant et solitaire mais malgré tout il était très gentil avec lui et même... attentionné... Pourquoi des réactions si opposés ? En plus il en était sur il lui cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de sortir de la chambre ? Toutes ces questions et bien d 'autre lui trottèrent en tête, il mangea avec grand appétit et épuisé finit par s'endormir tout habillé sur son lit, se demandant ce que son hôte pouvait bien faire.

Le lendemain Mao fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre, il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais les referma bien vite en se mettant une main sur le visage. Il finit cependant par se redresser quelques instants plus tard et s'étira après avoir baillé. Il regarda, encore un peu endormis, la pièce et remarqua que Kyo était assis sur la chaise, endormis. Le châtain sourit, il avait du venir voir si il n'avait pas de problème et c'était sans doute finalement endormis comme ça, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il se leva alors, prit le couverture de son lit et doucement la posa sur le blond en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa un doux vent lui caresser les cheveux, il sourit il faisait beau de quoi être de bonne humeur. Il resta ainsi poser contre le rebord de la fenêtre, un moment, à ne rien faire, juste profiter de la nature qu'il avait devant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il ne fallait pas que Kyo l'entende autant qu'il se repose un peu. Une fois dans le couloir il fut prit d'une grande curiosité, il était seul et il avait envie d'aller visité cette grande demeure. Mais ça ne se faisait pas n'est-ce pas ? Il fut prit entre ces deux options. Il décida alors de descendre et pénétra dans une pièce.

Le temps passa, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, c'est à cet instant que Kyo finit par ouvrir les yeux, il se les frotta et se rendit vite compte de sa position et du drap qui le recouvrait. Il se redressa alors et remarqua la présence d'un plateau à côté de lui, il regarda les plats qui y étaient posé puis tourna la tête du côté du lit et son regard s'accrocha à celui du châtain assis en souriant.

-Tu es réveillé tant mieux j'avais peur que ton repas ne refroidisse.

Ceci surprit Kyo.

-Je...

-Il est déjà plus de midi, je voulais pas te réveiller donc j'ai été préparer quelque chose, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Kyo le regarda alors, à en jugé à l'état de ses bandages il avait du s'en voir, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, c'était gentil de sa part. Puis quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit, le châtain avait été tout seul dans la maison ! Il se redressa alors mais à rester assis comme ça il avait des courbatures.

-Aieuh !

-Haha ça t'apprendra à t'endormir sur une chaise haha... et puis tu sais tu aurais put aller te coucher dans ton lit je vais mieux.

-Hm ouais mais bon... où est-ce que tu es aller dans la maison ?

-Ben... juste dans la cuisine... et je suis aller dehors comme il fait beau...

Mao fut surprit de sa réaction soudaine légèrement violente et agressive.

-Ah... d'accord.

Kyo se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ça plutôt méchamment et voyait bien dans le regard de son vis à vis de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Il prit alors le plateau sur ses genoux et commença à manger.

-Merci... de m'avoir préparer de quoi manger.

-C'est normal je te devais bien ça, t'as fait beaucoup pour moi, je sais pas comment te remercier.

Le blond fut un peu gêné en voyant le grand sourire que lui offrait Mao. Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger il fixa son vis à vis et lui demanda.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas visité tout seul la maison, il me semble que t'en avait envie hier ?

-Et ben... j'en avais très envie et puis je suis très curieux mais... je sais que tu ne veux pas... alors j'attends que ce soit toi qui décide de me montrer, fit le châtain avec un petit sourire.

Kyo troubler posa le plateau à côté de lui, se leva et tendis sa main à son invité.

-Ok je veux bien te montrer.

Le châtain le regarda dans les yeux, souriant, il se saisis de sa main et se leva. Les deux jeunes hommes furent un brin gêné en regardant leur mains qui se tenaient et qui se lâchèrent bien vite. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans le couloir et Mao suivait son hôte avec enthousiaste. Kyo lui fit visiter toutes les pièces: chambres, bibliothèques, débarras, salons etc... et était étonné de voir à chaque fois son invité émerveillée et impressionné. Ce dernier touchait à tout, visitait chaque pièce attentivement, certaines étaient très bien décoré plein de meubles et d'objets anciens et très beau; à l'inverse d'autre était laissé à l'abandon, plein de poussière et de vieux draps qui donnaient un air plutôt effrayant.

-Ouah c'est impressionnant, c'est vraiment grand chez toi !

-Oui...c'est un peu chiant... j'utilise à peine la moitié des pièces.

-J'ai vu ça, dit c'est laquelle ta chambre ?

-Hm... en faite ça dépend...

-Ah ?

Mao ne chercha pas plus loin, le blond le vit alors partir en direction d'une porte en courant.

-Et elle c'est quoi tu me la montre ?

Kyo lui attrapa alors le poignet avant même qu'il ne touche la poignée de la porte et le regarda avec des yeux noirs, ce qui le surprit et le fit un peu peur.

-Ne touche pas à cette porte comprit ! Je t'interdit d'y rentrer !

-Je...je... d'accord...

Le blond avait dit ça d'une manière si dur et froide que lorsqu'il lâcha son vis à vis celui-ci se recula. Mao ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-il avoir de si soudaine réactions ? Il se fit alors tout petit pendant le reste de la visite, il n'osait plus parler ni même bouger, Kyo se rendit quand même compte de ce qu'il avait fait... Ils arrivèrent ensuite vers une grande porte en vieux bois.

-Je... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda presque timidement Mao.

-C'est une sorte de cave.

-Je... non rien...

Kyo, qui s'en voulait de ce qui c'était passer tout à l'heure accepta de lui montrer.

-Je veux bien te montrer...mais je suis pas sur que ça te plaise...

Mao ne comprit pas pourquoi il disait ça. Kyo ouvrit alors la vieille porte qui donnait sur un escalier descendant vers une pièce d'un noir profond, il alluma alors une fois qu'ils furent descendu. C'est ainsi que Mao ouvrit des yeux effrayé en regardant tout autours de lui, ce n'était pas une cave comme les autres où l'on pouvait trouver tout un tas de vieilleries dispersé ou de vieux souvenirs non c'était un spectacle effrayant, simplement effrayant. Le châtain avait son regard qui passait dans les moindres recoins, il y avait des armes partout encore pire que celles qu'il avait put voir la dernière fois, des objets de tortures selon lui, pièges, plein de chose inconnus de son point de vu mais qui ne lui aspirait pas confiance. Doucement il fit le tour de cette grande salle et découvrit alors l'impensable, il s'arrêta net devant quelque chose et se mit à trembler. Kyo affichait un air un peu inquiet, Mao était tombé sur la chose qu'il aurait préféré lui caché, ce que le châtain avait devant lui n'avait rien de commun non il s'agissait de la dépouille, non plutôt du squelette, d'un dragon ainsi que de nombreux trophées: tête, cornes etc ... Tout ça faisait mal au cœur de Mao.

-Ce...c'est...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans vouloir s'arrêter sur ses joues, le blond s'approcha de lui et voulus poser sa main sur son épaule mais son vis à vis se retourna alors vers lui en reculant.

-Comment t'as put ? Je... je savais très bien que tu était chasseur mais j'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvoir prendre plaisir à torturer ainsi ces si belle créatures et toi tu les gardes en trophée ! En faite t'es bien comme les autres ! T'es un monstre ! c'est vraiment écœurant tu me dégoute !

Mao était vraiment en colère mais surtout très triste, ça le touchait beaucoup, après tout il avait tout donné pour sauver un dragon, c'était un peu comme si il y avait un lien entre lui et ces créatures maintenant un peu comme ça grand-mère qui semblait vraiment attaché à toutes ces créatures. S'en était trop pour lui, il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Attends je..., fit Kyo en essayant de le retenir.

Il croisa alors le regard noir et larmoyant du châtain ce qui le surprit.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne me parle même pas ! Je veux plus te voir ok !

Il remonta les escaliers en courant, essuyant de sa mains ses larmes qui continuaient de couler, il alla dans la chambre qui lui été désigné et s'enferma dedans, il se coucha cherchant à se calmer et à enlever toutes ses images affreuses qu'il avait en tête. Kyo était resté en bas et se sentait très mal, il remonta alors d'un pas triste et ferma à clé cette pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais dut lui montrer. On ne le revit plus de toute la nuit alors que Mao n'avait même pas voulus manger et était rester enfermé dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain se ne fut pas que le soleil qui le réveilla mais aussi les grognements de son centre, il se leva alors et se sentait un peu mal. Il retira tous ses bandages et sortit de la chambre, il scruta l'horizon, il n'y avait personne, il descendit alors les escalier et le vit passer, il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée les bras chargé de course et l'air fatigué. Leur regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus mais le blond gêné baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Kyo attends je... excuse moi pour hier.

Le désigné fut surprit.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses... t'as rien fait...

-J'aurais pas dut te parler comme ça... même si je n'apprécie pas du tout ce que tu as fait ce n'était pas une raison pour te traiter ainsi.

Il s'approcha alors de lui l'air désolé.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Kyo le regarda de plus en plus surprit mais aussi gêné.

-Je... merci.

-Hein mais de quoi ?

-De pas m'en vouloir après ce que j'ai fait...

Comme seul réponse Mao lui sourit.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu as été faire des courses ?

-Oui... d'ailleurs tout le monde en ville s'inquiète pour toi...tu devrais peut-être y retourner... et puis tes blessures vont mieux j'ai l'impression, fit-il en remarquant que son vis à vis avait retiré ses bandages.

Mao était touché et surprit de savoir à quel point les gens du village s'inquiétaient pour lui, c'est vrai qu'il devrait peut-être partir d'ici...pourtant il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir vraiment le faire. Il se saisit de certaines chose que le blond avait dans ses bras et lui sourit.

-Peut-être mais pour l'instant je vais t'aider.

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine, ils préparèrent alors de quoi manger, comme chacun n'étaient pas spécialement doué pour ça, ça les rapprocha même si ce n'était jamais extraordinaire après ce qui c'était passé hier ils en avaient besoin. A chaque fois que les yeux du blond croisaient les débuts de cicatrices de Mao, ils perdaient quelque chose. Ils mangèrent alors et passèrent l'après-midi sur les marches extérieurs profitant du beau temps, malgré tout ça il y avait un lourd silence entre eux, Kyo essaya de le brisé.

-Tu sais... hier j'aurais pas dut te montrer cette pièce.

-Pourquoi ? Tu pouvais pas savoir que je ne supportais pas ça...

-Non c'est pas ça c'est que... je sais que c'est mal... j'en ai prit conscience maintenant... ça faisait longtemps que je n'y était pas rentré, parce que je voulais oublié tout ça... je ne chasse plus tu sais.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui...

Mao lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Je suis content de savoir ça... mais ça me rend triste à cause de ce que je t'ai dit... excuse moi de t'avoir mal jugé...

-C'est pas grave tu n'es pas le seul à penser ça.

-Mais non dit pas ça.

-Si et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Mao avait l'impression d'avoir fait de la peine au blond en parlant de ça.

-Dit moi Kyo, ça fait longtemps que tu es installé ici ?

-Euh oui, presque un an je crois.

-Oh déjà ?

-Oui... et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Ben en faite je voyage un peu, je suis loin de mon village natal et je voulais traverser la forêt pour rejoindre un membre de ma famille qui habite de l'autre côté à présent.

-Ah... tu vas partir alors.

-C'est vrai... mais il y a quelque chose qui c'est passer qui a fait que j'ai oublier la raison que j'avais de partir.

Il marqua alors une pause et reprit.

-Et puis c'est peut-être un peu bizarre mais je me sens bien ici.

Kyo le regarda, il souriait, il avait l'air si sincère et en plus de ça ça le troublait. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le blond pose une question qui lui trottait en tête.

-Pourquoi tu as retiré tes bandages ?

-Je ne saigne plus, c'est entrain de cicatriser je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les cacher.

-Mais... tu as pas peur de montrer toutes ses...

-Cicatrices ? J'ai pas choisis de les avoir tu sais.

Le blond baissa la tête.

-Mais je ne vais pas faire non plut comme si elles n'existaient pas, ceux sont les marques du destin, de la vie et je les garderaient c'est ainsi. Tant pis pour le regard des autres, ce n'est pas important.

Son vis à vis releva alors son regard, il se dit que même si le châtain était plus jeune que lui, il était beaucoup plus mature et avait de profonde paroles, il avait raison.

-Oui c'est vrai... je connais, fit-il plus doucement.

Mao n'entendit pas. Le temps passa alors, ils décidèrent de manger tout les deux dehors avant que le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon, le châtain était heureux de pouvoir diner avec lui, il commençait à se demander pourquoi il ne le voyait pas le soir et pourquoi il ne voulait pas diner avec lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, il rentra dans la maison pour aller faire la vaisselle Kyo préférant rester dehors, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Quand il eut finit alors qu'il remontait les marches pour aller dans sa chambre il s'arrêta dans le couloir et fixa la porte dont le blond lui avait interdit l'accès. Il savait ça, pourtant il s'en approcha.

-Je sais que j'ai pas le droit mais... je suis curieux... c'est plus fort que moi... qu'est-ce qu'il cacha derrière ?

Après tout il avait vu pire non ? Il se saisit de la poignet, il eut cependant un petit moment d'hésitation mais ouvrit la porte. Il trouva une pièce sans lumière enfin si, il y avait un trou énorme dans le mur, tous les objets étaient soit cassé soi éparpillés partout comme si on les avait jeté d'un grand geste de colère. Le châtain y pénétra se demandant alors ce qui avait bien put se passer ici,

il regarda plus attentivement le trou, c'était comme si quelque chose avait cassé le mur de l'intérieur, mais quoi ? Il s'approcha d'un peu de tout et regarda de plus près, il chercha à deviner ce qui avait put engendrer tout ça. Soudain il entendit un gros bruit et se retourna en sursaut, il croisa alors le regard de Kyo qui se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte mais à bien y regarder il n'y avait rien d'humain dans celui-ci.

-Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne jamais venir ici ! Fit Kyo surement mais il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de douleur.

Mao fut effrayer en le regardant, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Sa peau avait changer de couleur, grise et c'était des... des cornes qui ornait à présent sa tête. Le blond s'approcha alors, Mao ne put s'empêcher de reculer en le regardant mais il put alors voir d'énorme griffe de couleur noire laisser des marques sur la porte. Kyo se dirigea vers le trou béant puis se retourna en pointant de son doigt griffus Mao d'un air menaçant.

-Part d'ici tout de suite !

Ce dernier put ainsi voir que ses dents non ses crocs étaient acérés. Sous son regard ahurit une paire d'aile de chauve souris poussa dans le dos de son vis à vis et celui-ci sauta par le trou, Mao se précipita alors à cet endroit et regarda dehors. Il vit Kyo s'enfuir dans le bois, même si il ne prenait pas encore vraiment conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup pour se mettre à courir et partir à sa recherche. Ce qu'il avait vu il ne s'en remettait pas, une pensée avait germé dans son esprit et il fallait qu'il la vérifie. Il continua de courir pendant un petit moment ne sachant même pas si il prenait le bon chemin mais finit par s'arrêter net devant quelque chose. Il en était sur mais c'était impossible... alors le dragon... c'était lui. Il regarda alors devant lui ce dragon gris qu'il avait déjà sauver plus en colère que jamais hurlant dans la nuit, malgré tout il s'approcha de lui doucement. Le dragon l'aperçut alors et frappa le sol avec ses pattes.

-Calme toi, c'est moi je te veux aucun mal... je sais qui tu es... je n'ai pas peur de toi je sais que tu peux contrôler l'instinct animal que tu as en toi, tu sais qui tu es...

La créature grogna et approcha sa gueule remplis de crocs de Mao qui mit ses mains devant lui comme pour essayer de le calmer mais il avait malgré tout peur et trembler légèrement. Mais lorsque les yeux reptiliens croisa les mains du châtain étrangement il se calma, ce dernier put observer un changement de lueur dans ses yeux. Mao tenta de rapprocher ses mains doucement de son museau.

-Tu...tu te souviens de moi ?

Il vit alors la tête du dragon se rapprocher de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, il sentit alors quelque chose de froid contre sa mains il regarda alors, le dragon avait simplement appuyer son museau contre sa main. Le châtain sourit alors et s'approcha laissant ses mains parcoururent doucement la peau froide et écailleuse de la créature.

-Je suis si content de voir que tu n'ait rien et que tu va bien... après ce qui c'était passé je me suis inquiété pour toi...

Il posa alors sa tête contre lui tout en caressant son museau.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé Kyo...

Il émit une pause puis reprit d'un air triste.

-Les gens du village on tord... tu n'as pas amener un dragon dans la forêt... tu es toi même ce dragon... je ne sais pas comment c'est possible... J'espère que tu voudras bien partager ce terrible secret avec moi... tu peux me faire confiance je te ferais jamais aucun mal...

Mao se dirigea alors vers la patte blessé du dragon et frôla la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait de ses doigts.

-Ça doit te faire mal mais je crois que ça devrait aller ça me rassure, sourit-il.

Il avait tellement de questions en tête et il voulait tellement les réponses même si la il n'en aurait pas, il laissa sa main parcourir lentement la peau de la créature tout en la détaillant. Mao avait des yeux brillants, il était tellement impressionnant et majestueux, soudain quelque chose lui vient en tête, il transposa alors réellement ce que cette créature était, c'est à dire le blond, avec les gestes qu'il était en train de faire, il se mit à rougir fortement. Son regard se leva alors vers le ciel et fut un brin envouté par la pleine Lune qui brillait dans le noir. Au bout d'un moment le dragon bouscula légèrement Mao avec son museau, ce dernier fut étonné.

-Quoi ?

Il reçut un autre coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

La créature posa alors sa tête sur le sol et regarda le jeune homme, le châtain se perdit dans ses prunelles grises claires, il avait du mal à s'en détacher puis comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Oh tu veux que je grimpe sur ta tête ? Vraiment ?

Il afficha un grand sourire et commença à grimper pour s'installer au sommet de sa tête et s'agrippa à l'une de ses cornes noires. Le dragon se redressa alors, Mao vacilla un peu et fit en sorte de bien s'accrocher, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe. Il regarda la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

-Ouah c'est haut !

Soudain la créature ouvrit ses ailes et commença à les battre, ce qui souleva une forte masse d'air qui fit voler les feuilles. Mao ferma les yeux ayant un peu peur, il remarqua cependant qu'il y avait du mouvement et les rouvrit alors surprit et pétillant. Le dragon c'était envolé, il se trouvait à présent à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur.

-Ouah...je.. je vole ! s'exclama-t-il en voulant lâcher ses mains.

Mais bien vite il se rendit compte que c'était plutôt dangereux et s'accrocha bien, il survola ainsi toute la forêt et au dessus des nuages. Le châtain était émerveillé par tout ça. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, ça lui semblait tellement incroyable, lorsque le dragon finit par se poser Mao se laissa glisser le long de la peau du reptile et atterrit joliment sur ses jambes. A peine fut-il relever qu'il se mit à sautiller joyeusement, les yeux plus brillant que jamais, il avait l'impression de rêver, il était encore dans les nuages.

-Ouah c'était super... c'était tellement magique !

Il se retourna vers la créature et se jeta sur elle.

-Merci, merci beaucoup !

Il resta un petit moment ainsi collé contre lui, le dragon regarda, c'était plutôt une scène attendrissante, tout doucement il chercha à l'entouré de sa queue comme si il cherchait à le serrer contre lui. Mao le remarqua alors, un gros sourire illumina son visage, il évita les gros pique qui l'ornaient et se laissa faire en se calant bien. Le soleil commença doucement à apparaître à l'horizon, le châtain remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le dragon, il se recula alors et ce qu'il vit était vraiment surprenant, sous ses yeux il vit le dragon se transformer en humain. Sous son regard un peu inquiet Kyo tomba à genoux donnant l'impression d'avoir perdu son énergie, Mao se jeta alors dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux surprit le visage virant au rouge, il y avait un petit problème, Kyo se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil, et le châtain qui se collait à lui n'arranger pas trop les choses.

-Kyo ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois redevenus comme avant. Est-ce que ça va ?

Mao plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis qui était de plus en plus gêné.

-Je...je..., tente-t-il.

Le châtain se redressa alors.

-Tu doit avoir froid... je vais te chercher des vêtements, fit-il en souriant avant de partir en courant en direction de la maison.

Kyo ne bougea pas, il était encore troubler par ce qui venait de se passer, c'était la première fois qu'il avait réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait en étant sous cette forme et qu'il s'en souvenait par dessus tout. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus bizarre en la présence du châtain, son cœur c'était mit à battre plus fort. Ce dernier finit par arriver en courant quelques minutes plus tard et donna ce qu'il avait dans les bras au blond.

-J'espère que ça va aller, je peux m'en aller si tu veux pouvoir te changer tranquillement.

-Je... non... c'est pas la peine.

Il se retourna cependant pour qu'il est un peu d'intimité, lorsqu'il fut changé Mao s'installa à ses côtés.

-Tu peux me faire confiance Kyo, je ne parlerais à personne de ce que tu es la nuit... J'aimerais simplement savoir... pourquoi ? Que t'ait il arrivé ?

C'était un peu difficile pour Kyo de le dire mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il en parle.

-...ça c'est passer y'a déjà plusieurs mois... je venais de m'installer ici pour m'entraîner, après tout j'étais un grand chasseur. J'étais du genre à me vanter de ce que j'avais réaliser, beaucoup ne m'aimait pas... je ne faisait rien contre au contraire je l'ai malmené, j'étais vraiment horrible... Un jour une vieille dame sans argent ni nourriture est venus au village, je me suis moqué d'elle disant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici... j'avais but... trop but... je sais que ce n'est pas une raison... Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin pour aller chez moi, elle semblait en colère, elle en avait après moi parce que j'avais tué des dragons et que j'en étais fier. Elle, elle avait été sauvé par l'un d'entre eux...

Lorsque Mao entendit ça, ça lui rappela quelque chose, non ça ne devait être qu'une coïncidence et continua de l'écouté attentivement.

-... Elle m'a dit savoir utiliser la magie et m'a jeter cette malédiction me disant que j'allais savoir ce que cela faisait d'être la proie... et voilà où j'en suis... Tu doit te dire que c'est bien fait pour moi.

Kyo retourna son visage vers le châtain et fut surprit de l voir les larmes aux yeux, encore plus lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

-Non... non pas du tout... c'est vraiment affreux ce qu'il t'arrive même si elle t'en voulait il y avait d'autre moyens de te le faire comprendre... ça doit être tellement difficile pour toi...

-Tu...pourquoi tu n'es pas content ? Demanda le blond gêné.

-Pourquoi je serais content d'une tel chose ?

-Tu..n'aimes pas les chasseurs.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu doit vraiment en souffrir et je ne supporte pas quand les gens souffre.

Kyo le regarda, il était troubler par la gentillesse et la sincérité des paroles du châtain, il baissa alors la tête et un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Merci..., finit par laisser échapper le blond.

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda Mao étonné en se reculant un peu.

-Tu le sais bien... tu m'as sauver... deux fois... tout ce qui t'es arrivé c'est à cause de moi, c'est ma faute... tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi et tu y a était impliqué...

Il lui prit alors son bras.

-Regarde toi, toutes ses blessure...tu aurais pas du intervenir...

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sur que tu aurait fait pareil, sourit le châtain.

-Non...

-Vraiment ?

-Je suis pas comme toi... il y a toujours eut que ma petite personne qui me préoccuper...

-J'ai l'impression que pour toi tout est de ta faute mais c'est faux Kyo. Si je suis venus t'aider lorsque tu étais un dragon c'est que tu souffrais, prisonnier de piège poser par les chasseurs. C'est vrai que je suis naïf et sensible mais je ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire je ne me le serais jamais pardonner sinon... qu'importe mes blessures si tu vas bien.

Le blond rougis alors, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui, il n'était pas effrayer par lui, malgré tout il n'était pas comme les autres il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui lui était arrivé et il l'avait protéger par dessus tout. Mao se leva alors et tendis sa mains à Kyo.

-Tu viens on devrait allé manger et je suis sur que tu doit être fatigué.

Le blond la saisit alors et se redressa à son tour.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison.

Ils finirent par rentrer à la maison à peine Kyo eut-il passé la porte qu'il vit Mao filer dans la cuisine et passer sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant en souriant.

-Tu peux aller te reposer je vais préparer de quoi manger.

Kyo le regarda un peu étonné mais ne bougea pas.

-Tu veux pas que je t'y emmènes moi même, reprit le châtain.

Kyo rigola alors et se dirigea vers les escaliers, c'était qu'il était capable de le faire en plus, il alla alors se coucher sur un lit, ses bras derrière sa nuque, étrangement il se sentait bien comparé à tous ces jours qui c'étaient passé jusqu'à présent. Il finit par s'endormir rapidement.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine Mao s'attelait à préparer quelque chose de bon pour celui qu'il considérait vraiment comme un ami maintenant. Malgré qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la double vie de Kyo, pour lui rien n'avait changer au contraire, il avait été fasciné par cette merveilleuse créature volante et par cet homme blond si distant qui avait prit soin de lui et il ne s'agissait que d'une seule est même personne. Ceci avait cependant un peu chambouler les émotions dans le cœur du châtain.

Une fois qu'il eut tout préparer, il monta avec précaution les marches pour éviter de faire tomber le plateau par terre, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec son coude et s'approcha du lit. Il posa le tout sur la commode et regarda l'endormit avec un sourire tendre. Il lui trouvait une beauté mystérieuse, un air détendu et innocent lorsqu'il dormait ainsi. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le réveiller après tout aucun des deux n'avaient fermé l'œil de la nuit et cela se faisait également ressentir pour lui. Sa main s'approcha du visage du blond mais s'arrêta, il aurait bien voulus passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux ou dessiner le contours de son visage mais il n'osait pas. Il rougit un peu et s'éloigna, il prit la chaise et s'installa vers la fenêtre.

Au bout d'un long moment Kyo finit par se réveiller, il se redressa doucement et rapidement son regard se posa sur le plateau se trouvant à côté de lui, il le regarda de plus près, il était froid. Il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et aperçu Mao endormit sur la chaise, il avait sa tête appuyé dans la paume de sa main son coude reposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il semblait ne pas avoir de problème à dormir ainsi. Kyo se leva alors et se dirigea vers lui, doucement il retira une mèche qui lui cachait le visage, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le châtain qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils se trouvèrent alors face à face.

-Oh tu es réveillé... *baille* j'avais préparer de quoi manger mais je pense que ça doit être froid à présent désolé je me suis assoupis, fit Mao l'air gêné avec un bras derrière sa nuque.

-C'est pas grave, on y fera réchauffer voilà tout. Je crois qu'on avait besoin tout deux de dormir.

-Tu as raison.

Mao se leva alors et...

-Aie aie ça fait trop mal courbature.

-Quel idée de dormir comme ça aussi hein.

-Bah j'ai pas fait exprès d'abords !

Le blond rigola légèrement, il était vraiment gamin parfois, tout deux décidèrent de tout redescendre à la cuisine, après tout il fallait bien qu'il mange. Ils remarquèrent alors que l'après-midi avait déjà bien commencer, ils s'installèrent alors et commencèrent à manger. Une fois leur repas léger finit ils allèrent s'installer sur les marche de l'entrée laissant le soleil les réchauffer. Mao voulait poser une question au blond mais il n'osait pas, et si il le prenait mal ?

-Euh je.. Kyo ?

-Hm ?

-Dit moi...tu...tu te transforme comme ça... tous les soirs ?

Kyo afficha un air sérieux mais le châtain avait bien vu dans son regard de la tristesse.

-Au début c'était une ou deux fois par semaine mais... au fils du temps ça c'est amplifier maintenant oui c'est toutes les nuits dès que le soleil se couche jusqu'à son levé.

-Ça doit être terrible...

-Oui... j'ai l'impression que cette malédiction me dévore de l'intérieur... tu avais raison en faite je suis un monstre...

Mao se sentait mal pour lui, surtout à cause des derniers mots qu'il avait prononcer, il posa sa mains sur le bras de Kyo qui le regarda un peu gêné.

-S'il te plait ne redit plus jamais que tu es un monstre... je excuse moi d'avoir oser dire ça je ne savais pas, tu souffres tant, tu mérites pas ça... mais je veux que tu saches que moi... je suis la.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça, Kyo était plus que troublé, il se préoccupait de lui.

Ils discutèrent un peu et virent bien trop rapidement le soleil descendre à l'horizon, à la surprise du blond Mao se leva alors et rentra à l'intérieur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en courant avec dans les bras des vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Kyo.

-Je prend les devants, sourit-il.

Le blond repensa au matin et se mit à rougir, c'est vrai qu'il aimerait éviter de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation. Dès que les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent à l'horizon ce terrible mal de tête reprit Kyo, sous les yeux de Mao, sa peau vira au gris et devint écailleuse. Le blond voulus s'enfuir alors que la transformation continuait: les yeux, les griffes mais fut retenu par la main du châtain.

-Kyo.. n'est pas honte de te transformer devant moi.

-Je..non.. je peux pas.

Il retira alors son bras et courut s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Mao finit par le suivre à son tour, il comprenait que ça le gêne. Lorsqu'il retrouva Kyo ce n'était plus l'homme mais bel et bien le dragon qu'il avait devant lui. Il posa alors les affaires dans un coin, courut vers lui et se colla contre sa peau. Cette fois-ci le dragon semblait beaucoup plus calme, malgré quelques rugissement il semblait apprécier la présence du jeune homme. Ce dernier c'était mit à li parler.

-Merci pour hier soir, c'était magique, ressentir ce que tu doit ressentir lorsque tu vole librement dans le ciel c'est vraiment une sensation incroyable.

La créature se coucha au sol, le museau proche du châtain, celui-ci s'assit devant lui et posa sa main sur la peau écailleuse en continuant de lui parler. Il discutait d'un peu de tou même si il ne pouvait pas lui répondre il s'en fichait ça lui faisait du bien de parler ainsi. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui dire.

-Tu sais tu es vraiment magnifique, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour rencontrer une créature aussi fantastique que toi.

Mao s'amusait avec le dragon, grimpant sur son dos et se laissant glisser pour descendre, un vrai gamin cependant le sommeil le gagna, il alla alors se caler entre les pattes du dragon et finit par s'endormir ainsi. La créature dit de même en posant sa tête à côté du jeune homme et enroulant sa queue autour de lui doucement. C'était un spectacle étonnant quant on sait que désormais ces créatures n'inspiraient que la terreur et la haine, comment le croire en les voyant ainsi.

La nuit passa ainsi simplement, tout deux finirent cependant par être réveillé avant le lever du jour. Lorsque les premiers rayons apparurent dans le ciel Mao s'écarta alors tout en tenant dans ses bras les vêtements qu'il avait emmener. Il hésita cependant a regarder sa transformation, il savait que ça le gêner mais ne put pourtant s'en empêcher. Quand il retrouva le Kyo qu'il connaissait il s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant lui, le blond avait la même position, sa transformation l'épuisait à chaque fois. Il n'osa pas levé ses yeux vers Mao, pour lui c'était honteux de se montrer ainsi à quelqu'un, surtout à lui.

-Ça va aller ? Tiens de quoi t'habiller.

Kyo leva alors ses yeux vers lui et croisa son sourire, il rougit, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivé. Il se changea alors, Mao respectant son intimité. Aucune paroles ne fut échanger et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison, le châtain affichait un air joyeux et se trouvait à deux mètres devant, Kyo quand à lui avait la tête baissé pour cacher son visage rougissant. Il y avait une phrase que Mao avait dit durant cette nuit qui l'avait marqué et qui lui tournait en boucle en tête ''tu es magnifique'', c'était quand il était un dragon mais il le prenait quand même comme tel. Il le regarda alors et quand leur regards se croisèrent son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, c'était la premier fois qu'il ressentait ça une sensation de chaleur en lui. Il détourna rapidement les yeux l'air gêné, il savait à présent ce qu'il en était, et cette réponse lui faisait peur.

La matinée se déroula sans beaucoup de mots d'échangé entre eux, Mao trouvait ça un peu bizarre mais après tout il avait remarqué que le blond changeait assez rapidement d'humeur et de caractère, ça ne le dérangé pas il le prenait tel qu'il était. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger ils décidèrent de passer l'après-midi dans la forêt, ils étaient tout les deux assis dans l'herbe côte à côte. Étrangement ce fut Kyo qui coupa ce silence qui n'avait que trop durée.

-Au faite je.. merci pour les vêtements...

-Bah c'est bien normal non ?

-Si tu savais tous les vêtements que j'ai dut jeter à cause de ça...

-Haha oui c'est vrai je comprend.

Ceci avait fait rire le châtain mais il ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau blanc s'installe alors il reprit.

-Quand tu es un dragon tu passe la nuit à voler comme ça ? Désolé si mes questions te gêne tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

-Et ben... souvent je ne me souvient pas de cette... ''période'' de ma journée comme un trou noir mais souvent oui je vole dans les airs, me laissant aller à l'instinct qui à prit le dessus... j'erre dans la foret... Je réagis et je pense comme un dragon... j'ai déjà d'ailleurs gober une biche et déchiqueter pas mal de bête comme ça... et quand au levé du jour je revenais à moi et que je m'en souvenait j'étais écœuré et malade... rien que dit penser j'en aurais presque des hauts le cœur brr... tu doit trouvé ça dégoutant.

-Bah non c'est normal non ? Tu es un animal et t'as aussi besoin de manger.

Kyo le regarda un peu étonné de ce qu'il avait dit mais aussi de l'expression qu'il affichait et se mit a rigoler, son vis à vis avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Hahaha t'es vraiment pas croyable comme type toi, t'es pas normal haha.

-Héhé je prend ça comme un compliment.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de pleins d'anecdotes et de rire tout les deux, Kyo allait beaucoup mieux, de partager ce lourd poids du destin qu'il avait sur ses épaules avec quelqu'un l'avait libéré. C'était comme un second souffle. C'est ainsi que les jours s'écroulèrent sans qu'ils en ait réellement conscience, ils étaient devenus proche, très proche et même très complice. Mao n'était toujours pas retourné au village, il avait finit par carrément oublié la raison qui l'avait pousser à venir ici. Tout ce qui importait à présent c'était tous ces bons moments qu'il partageait avec Kyo, le châtain ne lâcher pas le blond surtout la nuit, le liens du secret les unissaient maintenant. Mao adorait voler sur le dos de cette créature, être proche d'elle, se serrant contre sa peau froide, il partageait tellement avec Kyo, il lui avait raconter toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il aimait. Malgré que ça ne soit pas tout à fait réciproque, ils avaient apprit à se connaître plus. Même si il ne le disait pas le châtain avait toujours une peur au fond de lui la nuit, peur de trouvait de nouveau piège, de tomber sur de nouveau chasseurs et de voir tout recommencer, souvent il jetait des coups d'œil autours de lui juste au cas où. Certaines fois il se mettait à courir dans la forêt, tout sourire pour arriver à suivre le dragon, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait, juste cette sensation d'être libre et isoler du monde. Il aimait ça. Chaque levé et couché de soleil ils les vivaient ensemble, Mao apporter toujours au blond des vêtements avec son éternelle sourire affiché sur son visage. Cependant il n'avait pas vraiment remarquer les coups d'œil qu'avait Kyo pour lui et ce changement de couleur qui pouvait apparaître sur ses joues quand il était avec lui.

Ils dormaient rarement pendant la nui et finissaient par s'écroulaient de sommeil dans l'herbe ou sur un lit, ils dormaient étalé de tout leur long mais souvent l'un contre l'autre.

Une sorte de train train quotidien c'était installé...enfin jusqu'à ce matin là. Comme à l'heure habitude nos deux jeunes hommes c'étaient endormit l'un contre l'autre mais durant la nuit la main de Mao était venus saisir celle du blond. Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent il remarquèrent bien vite leurs mains entrelacés, ils se reculèrent rapidement en lâchant prise, Kyo sautant du lit. Ils n'osaient plus trop se regarder à présent, ils étaient tout deux gêné.

-Je...euh...je...

Kyo ne put rien sortir d'autre, il recula alors une main derrière sa nuque rougissant et finit par sortir de la pièce. Mao avait le visage rouge pivoine, il se saisis d'un coussin et enfouis sa tête dedans. Il la retira peu de temps après, un sourire éclaira cependant son visage tout en serrant le coussin contre lui.

-Je...je crois que je suis amoureux de lui...même si il est en partir dragon je... je l'aime.

De son côté pour le blond ce n'était pas la même, il semblait perdu à ne pas savoir quoi faire, il se mit à tourner en rond. Le châtain finit par descendre et il retrouva le blond dehors, ils n'osaient pas se parler mais étaient installé l'un à côté de l'autre. Chacun essayait de commencer une phrase mais celle ci se terminait aussitôt, ils étaient gêné, ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Au bout d'un moment Kyo regarda la main du châtain poser non loin de la sienne, il la dirigea doucement vers elle et hésitant la saisit; Mao le regarda alors en rougissant, le blond lui eut dut mal à aligner deux mots.

-Je...je...

Il finit cependant par dire.

-Je... Mao...tu... tu me plait beaucoup... tu..t'as fait tellement pour moi...je...

Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il n'avait qu'une seule solution, il s'approcha doucement de son vis à vis, son visage fut de plus en plus proche, Mao ferma alors les yeux imaginant ce qui allait sans doute se passer. Kyo frôla de ses lèvres celle du châtain mais se recula brusquement en se tenant la tête de ses deux mains.

-Aaaah aaaah !

Le châtain surprit ouvrit les yeux et s'inquiéta.

-Kyo...Kyo est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Le blond le poussa brusquement avec son bras, Mao croisa alors son regard animal et une bouche remplis de crocs menaçant. Il se recula effrayer regardant le corps du blond changer: sa peau se recouvrit d'écaille, de longues griffes noires acérés firent place à ses ongles. Il semblait souffrir de plus en plus et hurlait sa douleur dans un cris de plus en plus bestiale, Mao ne comprenait pas on était en plein jour, mais que ce passait-il ? Il vit alors deux cornes prendre place au milieu des cheveux blond. Une queue se terminant par des piques apparut alors, déchirant le pantalon puis deux ailes de chauves souris s'ouvrirent dans son dos arrachant son haut. Kyo était plié en deux hurlant sa douleur qui l'envahissait, l'un de ses cris résonna alors plus que les autres.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Mao ferma alors les yeux, une sorte d'aura venait de l'entourer et lorsqu'il les réouvrit il fut face au dragon mais il n'avait rien à voir avec cette créature qu'il connaissait non elle était menaçante et bestiale, il ne déceler aucune humanité dans son regard. Cette situation commençait à l'effrayer de plus en plus mais il n'avait encore rien vu, la créature hurlait sa rage tout en frappant au hasard, le châtain n'avait pas eut le chois, il c'était mit à l'écart, c'était vraiment trop dangereux, il donnait des coup de queue à tout part et il risquait d'être touché sinon. Le dragon ouvrit alors ses ailes, il se mit à les battre et s'envola alors sous le regard médusé de Mao la créature se mit à cracher du feu, heureusement il n'avait pas viser la forêt ce n'était que part colère qu'elle avait fait ça.

-Mais depuis quand crache-t-il du feu ?

C'était une nouvelle très inquiétante surtout qu'il vit le dragon s'envoler au loin, le châtain fut prit d'un doute en le voyant partir.

-Le village !

Il se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la même direction, il devait éviter la rencontre de ces deux mondes qui se détestaient, Mao avait vraiment peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, il devait faire quelque chose. Il courait de plus en plus vite s'en vraiment savoir où il allait, il atterrit sur le chemin menant au village et au bout d'un moment finit par y arriver. Il ouvrit alors des yeux effrayer le dragon volait au dessus du village et la plupart des maisons étaient en feu, les gens couraient partout, effrayer et affoler. Il s'approcha alors et trouva ses amis Nime et Rinji qui furent très surprit de le voir ici.

-Mao ?

-Mais que fait tu ici ?

La femme posa ses mains sur les épaules du châtain.

-Tu arrives vraiment au mauvais moment, on se fait attaquer par le dragon c'est terrible ! fit l'aubergiste.

-Les chasseurs sont partit on a besoin de tous les bras nécessaire pour éteindre le feu et essayer de tuer ce dragon une bonne fois pour toute ! reprit Rinji.

Mao les repoussa alors.

-Je vous interdit de lui faire du mal !

Et il repartit, les deux furent surprit par sa réaction en tout cas c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient avec un tel regard. Le châtain arpentait les rues, guettant le dragon colérique dans le ciel. De nombreux hommes tentaient de l'atteindre avec des fusils, lances, fourches ou flèches, lorsque Mao vit ça son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers eux, leur arrachant leur armes des mains et les lançant au loin ou les cassant.

-Arrêtez ! ne le touchez pas ! ne lui faite pas de mal !

Certains homme plus fort que lui ne se laissaient pas faire et il se prit plusieurs coups mais ça n'allaient pas l'arrêter. Pourtant il ne savait pas vraiment comment arranger les choses, les villageois était vraiment en colère et le dragon était hors de contrôle... Il resta planté sans bouger au milieu d'une rue alors que la cohue l'entouré, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain de nombreux cris d'effrois se firent entendre et un mouvement de foule se fit dans la direction opposé que prenait Mao, il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le dragon qui venait de se poser au sol. Mais il ne bougea pas, il resta la à le regarder.

-Mao va-t-en c'est trop dangereux ! s'écria Nime en le voyant immobile.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du châtain, il ne le reconnaissait plus, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait, tant de violence dans ses gestes et son regard.

-Je suis désolé Kyo... pardonne moi... mais tu me laisse pas le choix...

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre au villageois comme ça, il devait l'arrêter. Il se mit a regarder rapidement tout autours de lui un moyen de l'empêcher de bouger au moins momentanément, il remarqua alors la présence d'une grosse corde poser par terre. Il se précipita alors dessus, poussant toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin.

-Dégagez ! Poussez vous !

Mao s'en saisit alors, il en trouva une seconde en cherchant un peu plus, il se mit à chercher des objets le plus dur et pointus possible. Lorsqu'il trouva ce dont il avait besoin il y attacha aux extrémités des cordes et les prit sur ses épaules. Il se précipita alors vers le dragon bien décider à faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher de nuire, il devait d'abords s'occuper d'immobiliser ses pattes, tout en évitant les coups de queue et aussi le feu qu'il crachait. Son objectif ? Atteindre la gueule et monter sur son dos. Les villageois le prirent pour un fou, chercher à affronter le dragon comme ça c'était de l'inconscience pure surtout pour un gamin comme lui. Le châtain éviter les débris que faisait voler la créature et les coups qu'il donnait, heureusement malgré ses précédentes blessures il était plutôt habile et en évitait un maximum, même touché il continuait. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à enrouler l'une des cordes entre les pattes et attacha les extrémités entre elles avec beaucoup de difficulté mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. A peine eut-il finit que le dragon l'avait éjecter contre un mur de toutes ses forces, Mao se releva cependant un peu difficilement et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres. Il y était arrivé il fallait qu'il agisse vite avant que les cordes ne se brisent, il se saisit de la corde où l'espèce de crochet y était attaché et d'un geste rapide la fit tourner. Il attendit que le museaux de l'animal soit assez proche de lui pour la lance de toute ses forces, il devait réussir à la planté dans la peau si solide. Il réussi plus ou moins et prit le deuxième morceau de la corde, il devait monté en hauteur et enfoncer le plus possible le second ''crochet'' mais cette fois il sauta carrément sur la créature, il avait été à deux doigts de tomber au sol, il prenait de grands risques en avait-il vraiment conscience ? Ce qu'il devait faire ? Se servir de cette corde qui enroulé à présent le mâchoire pour pouvoir la fermer en tirant et les accrochant ensemble, seulement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il utilisa toute la force qu'il avait pour maintenir un minimum les cordes et les attachés entre elle, surtout que le dragon était plutôt agitait du fait que ses pattes n'avait pour l'instant plus la même liberté de mouvement. Se ne fut qu'après plusieurs essais mais surtout par miracle qu'il y arriva, il espérait que cela tienne suffisamment longtemps pour l'éloigner lui ou les villageois. Tout comme les autres reptiles, le dragon avait moins de force pour ouvrir sa mâchoire il suffisait donc de la maintenir fermer, c'est ainsi que le châtain éviter que la créature ne continue à cracher du feu et même d'attaquer avec ses crocs. Seulement le dragon ne se laissa pas faire, serte elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche mais elle se débattait de plus en plus surtout qu'elle avait remarqué la présence d'un parasite sur elle. Elle secouait la tête violemment, Mao s'accrochant tant bien que mal, le dragon énervé finit par arracher les cordes qui retenait ses pattes et ouvrit ses ailes avant de s'envoler. Le châtain quand à lui avait fait un beau vol plané et retomba à plat sur la peau écailleuse, sa douleur à la poitrine le reprit, il avait mal mais remarqua surtout qu'il se trouvait à présent à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Si il venait à tomber ça serait la fin. Il ne savait que faire, était-ce ainsi que ça devait finir ? Des larmes virent à couler sur ses joues, se mélangeant au sang de ses blessures, il voulait que tout s'arrête...

-S'il te plait calme toi... je sais que tu n'es pas méchant... je te connais... je sais qui tu es...

Il se cola contre le dragon, ses larmes roulant à présent sur les écailles grises.

-Je sais que tu m'entend... tu me comprend... je sais que tu peux te contrôler... s'il te plait... Kyo... arrête...

Les larmes continuèrent leur chemin et vinrent atterrir au niveau de l'œil de la créature qui étrangement se calma. Mao fut surprit de cette réaction soudaine, l'avait-il entendu ? Seulement les villageois en profitèrent pour essayer de l'atteindre voyant qu'il planer au dessus du village sans rien tenter. Le dragon les évita au maximum mais certain l'atteignirent, Mao en vit plusieurs passaient tout prêt de lui mais il s'inquiétait bien plus pour la créature.

-Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il.

Évidement personne ne l'entendez, la colère le gagna, il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille, que tout s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute.

-Arrêtez, laissez le !

Il avait dit ça dans un cris qui raisonna dans l'air mais surtout une forte aura lumineuse qui s'échappa de lui et atteignit le sol. Elle était d'une puissante surprenante et calma tout le monde. La créature en profita pour s'en aller au loin alors que Mao regardait ses mais surprit et un peu effrayer... c'était lui qui venait de faire ça ? Le dragon vient se poser dans la forêt et laissa le châtain descendre, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de venir se caler contre le museau de la créature en continuant de pleurer. Il reconnaissait enfin celui qu'il connaissait, il s'écarta un peu à contre cœur, caressant la peau froide de la créature, Mao regarda tous ces objets qui avait put réussir à l'atteindre mais surtout ce qu'il lui avait fait lui...

-Je suis désolé...

Il retira alors tout y comprit les cordes, passant ses doigts sur les blessures qu'ils avaient put laissé. Il sécha alors ses larmes et caressa le bout du museau de la créature, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'un gris profond, il y vit beaucoup de tristesse et de la souffrance. De voir ça lui brisa le cœur, surtout qu'il faisait encore jour et il restait sous cette forme...sa malédiction avait dut réellement le dévorer de l'intérieur...

-Je suis désolé Kyo... tellement désolé... mais... je veux que tu sache que je resterais avec toi qu'importe la forme que tu as je ne t'abandonnerais pas... je te le promet. Je serais toujours la pour toi, je veillerais sur toi et je te protégerais de ceux qui te veulent du mal qu'importe ce que je doit subir pour ça... je ne veux plus que tu souffres...

Mao lui sourit alors et embrassa son museau comme pour sceller la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

Soudain le dragon s'illumina d'une forte lueur, le châtain éblouis dut s'écarter, il entendit alors le cris du dragon qui devint progressivement humain, il était entrain de se retransformer. Mao chercha comme il pouvait à regarder, il finit par voir le blond dévêtu tenir faiblement sur ses jambes avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-Kyo !

Le châtain se précipita alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, heureusement il était simplement évanouit, Mao le serra contre lui une larme roulant sur sa joue, il était tellement heureux de le revoir. Au bout d'un moment Kyo finit par ouvrir les yeux, son regard croisa celui du châtain où il put lire de l'inquiétude se mêler au soulagement mais il était heureux et lui souriait. Lorsque le blond se rendit compte qu'il était redevenus humain et dans les bras de Mao, il repoussa l'étreinte et se leva brusquement en cherchant à s'éloigner.

-Je... tu devrais pas me toucher encore moins vouloir rester près de moi je suis qu'un monstre !

-Mais...

Le châtain ne put rien dire d'autre, ce qu'il voyait lui faisait tellement mal, tellement de douleur et de tristesse dans son regard et... c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes,, il avait toujours était dur et fort, refusant de pleurer même dans cette situation si difficile qu'était sa transformation mais la s'en était trop et tout ressortait.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle ! Je suis devenus une bête affreuse ! J'ai détruit le village, je l'ai brûler ! Je.. j'ai sans doute tuer des gens...

S'en était trop pour Mao qui vint le prendre dans ses bras, le calant bien contre lui et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Chut... calmes toi Kyo... tu n'es pas un monstre.. ne te culpabilise pas tu n'y ait pour rien...

Le blond laissa aller sa tristesse dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller Kyo... c'est finit maintenant... je suis la.

Le désigné finit peu à peu par se calmer mais quitta à regret l'étreinte de Mao en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu doit trouver ce spectacle bien pathétique...

-Kyo tout le monde à ses faiblesses, même si tu pleures ça ne change pas ce que tu es.

Le blond baissa la tête l'air gêné.

-... merci... merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi... je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais... je crois que tu as brisé ma malédiction... tu étais prêt à tout pour me protéger...comme dans les paroles de la vieille dame...

Mao ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'aurais tout fait pour toi.

Kyo rougit comme une tomate bien mure mais son regard changea bien vite d'expression.

-Parce que j'étais un dragon ?

-Oui...

Cette réponse resserra le cœur du blond.

-... mais c'est surtout parce que c'est toi..., fit Mao rougissant.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui.

-J'aurais jamais put les laisser te faire du mal Kyo je... je tiens tellement à toi... j'ai passé tant de merveilleux moment avec toi je... je... je t'aime...

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il sentit deux mains lui saisir le visage, leur regards ne se lâchaient plus, ils finirent cependant par fermer les yeux et l'espace entre leur lèvre. Mao se blottit contre le blond, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne, c'était leur premier baiser, doux comme une découverte. Ils finirent cependant par se séparer par manque d'air

-Je t'aime aussi Mao si tu savais... je n'avais jamais ressentit ça auparavant.. personne n'avait prit soin de moi, m'appréciait comme j'étais. Tu n'as pas eut peur de mon cruel secret, tu es resté avec moi et tu m'as délivrer je pourrais jamais te rendre ce que tu m'as offert mais... je t'aime.

Mao était tout gêné dans ses bras.

-Tu en as fait autant pour moi tu sais... même si tu ne t'en rend pas compte.

Doucement leur lèvres virent ce sceller à nouveau pour de nombreux baisers beaucoup moins chastes. Un vent frais finit par se lever, le blond commença à frissonner Mao chercha à le réchauffer, c'est la que Kyo prit réellement conscience qu'il n'avait aucun vêtements sur lui et se sentit hyper gêné, mais le châtain lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à l'être. Ce dernier fit passer ses doigts sur les petites marques que le blond avait sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être... je t'ai fait souffrir bien plus...

-Arrête de penser à ça, je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, sourit-il.

Kyo l'embrassa à nouveau, il le prit alors par la main et l'emmena chez lui. En chemin Mao lui déposa un doux baiser sur le bout du nez et lui sourit, le blond put enfin se changer et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se câliner et s'embrasser. A un moment Mao regarda sa main, allongé contre le blond et lui demanda.

-Tout à l'heure je sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais j'ai été éclairé de lumière quand je me suis mit en colère contre les villageois... tu.. tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?

Kyo la lui saisis et le regarda.

-J'ai déjà vu ça oui, c'était lorsque la vieille dame m'avait jeter cette malédiction, il s'agit de magie, elle a dit être une des seules à savoir l'utilisé mais sans doute l'a tu toujours eut au fond de toi et parce que tu était en colère cette puissance c'est manifesté.

-Tu crois ? J'ai eut peur... je croyais que je n'étais pas normal..

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça. Je pense que j'ai été plus bizarre que toi.

Mao sourit.

-Alors on est fait pour être ensemble.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent.

Et le soir, lorsque le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, par reflexe Kyo prit peur mais c'était bel et bien finit désormais. Il commençait ainsi une nouvelle vie, une vie sans poids sur ses épaules, une vie avec Mao. Ils profitèrent de leur bonheur commun, Kyo traça définitivement un trait sur son ancienne vie en brûlant toutes ses armes et en enterrant les restes de dragon qu'il gardait en trophée. Alors que ses yeux fixaient les flammes sa main alla retrouver celle de la personne qu'il aimait tant et qui lui sourit.

Ils finirent par décider de retourner au village, Mao y avait toujours ses affaires la bas et il voulait voir comment allait ses amis, Kyo avait peur de les regarder en face, le châtain le rassura et c'est mains dans la main qu'ils y allèrent. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'ils remarquèrent que tout le monde étaient entrain de tout reconstruire, Mao vit alors arriver vers lui deux personnes bien connus vinrent le prendre dans leur bras.

-Mao !

-On est tellement content de te revoir.

-Nime, Rinji, je suis si content moi aussi.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda la femme en le regardant.

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, reprit l'homme. Affronter le dragon tout seul comme tu l'as fait.

-C'était vraiment très dangereux !

-Mais tu as réussis ! Tu es notre héros tu es incroyable ! Tu nous as débarrassé du dragon, tu es un vrai chasseur !

Mao eut alors un regard noir.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais chasseur ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à une aussi belle créature.

Rinji fut surprit.

-En tout cas merci de l'avoir éloigné du village, sourit Nime pour calmer la tension. Heureusement il n'y a eut aucun mort, seulement quelques blessés.

Kyo qui était resté à l'écart soupira de soulagement.

-Maintenant on est entrain de tout reconstruire, continua l'homme.

-On avance vite et on pourra rapidement oublier tout ça.

Alors que c'est deux la étaient en train de discuter, Rinji remarqua la présence du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici toi hein !

Mao s'approcha alors et vient se placer aux côtés de Kyo et regarda l'homme.

-Il est avec moi.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est la personne que j'aime et je vis avec lui.

Rinji ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et ne sut quoi répondre.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux. Maintenant que cette histoire de dragon est finit on va pouvoir tracer un trait sur ce malentendu entre le village et toi Kyo... excuse nous de t'avoir traiter ainsi.

L'aubergiste donna un petit coup de coude à son ami.

-Hein ? Oh... euh erm oui c'est vrai excuse moi Kyo.

-C'est rien...

Il regarda Mao et sourit légèrement si tout s'arranger maintenant c'était grâce à lui.

-Ça veux dire que tu reste vivre ici alors ? Demanda l'aubergiste tout sourire.

-Bien sur, avec Kyo.

-Si tu veux je t'embauche à l'auberge !

-Héhé merci beaucoup.

Mao était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il regarda alors Kyo, leur doigts s'entrelaçant, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'embrassent amoureusement devant les deux amis. Même Rinji qui n'appréciait pas vraiment Kyo ne put que se réjouir de voir son ami aussi heureux avec lui. Un des vieillard passa alors près d'eux et ne put s'empêcher de dire.

-Ça m'étonne pas qu'ils soient ensemble c'est deux la, aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre.

Mao rigola alors.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.

Avant de se faire embrasser à nouveau.

Ce ne fut pas que la vie de Kyo qui changea mais aussi celle de tout le village et cela par un jeune voyageur qui avait fait bien plus qu'une simple halte ici et qui avait trouver bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérait.

* * *

Et voila !

j'espère que vous avait aimé et que l'attente en vallais le coup.

laissez votre opinions !

merci ! kissu kissu

à la prochaine !


End file.
